Incandescence
by silverdagger45
Summary: In which Obito returns, and Rin's feelings gradually change. AU. Non-massacre. ObiRin.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Pairing:** Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara  
**Rating:** M

-.x.-

Incandescence

**_Beginning_**

-.x.-

It all started when Obito escaped the Mountain's Graveyard.

And it all ended when he stepped in front of Kakashi's lightning cutter, and with his Wood Release, he blocked the attack, yet it still managed to pierce through and strike his heart.

They both froze.

Obito, albeit his eyes wide at the burning pain and his mouth filled with blood that he coughed, held a deathly stare.

"Obito…" Kakashi croaked.

His quivering hand reached and grabbed Kakashi's forearm to pull it out.

"Never." He bit out.

Kakashi had tears rolling down his cheeks. His felt his left eye spin, and it synched with Obito's right eye, and then he passed out due to the immense power that his body was currently incapable of handling.

Obito turned to Rin, who was stiff in her place as she stared at the Uchiha whom she thought was long dead, and smiled as he said,

"I'm always watching you…because I love you."

Before he knew it, he was on his knees, and then…

_Farewell…_

Blank.

Rin screamed. She screamed until her throat burned and her lungs could burst. She held her head as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks nonstop.

The Mist ninja were approaching, their weapons were out, ready to surround her.

Thankfully, the Yellow Flash came in time, and wiped them all out.

-.x.-

The next thing he knew, he woke up in a hospital room, disoriented.

His body ached all over, yet he managed to find the strength to pull himself to sit up straight.

And once he did so, he felt arms engulf around him, and wet tears at the crook of his neck.

"Obito..!" Rin cried out, "You're alive!"

His heart was about to burst out of his ribcage, and he felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach and the bright burn on his face.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Obito." A male voice made him look up.

It was Minato, next to Kushina who had tears in her eyes, and her hands clasped at her chest.

"Yo."

Obito felt a hand at his shoulder, and he turned to look at Kakashi. His smile was right behind his mask, but the genuine relief in his eyes shone.

Warm tears rolled down the Uchiha's cheeks as his face broke into a wide smile.

He felt Rin pull away from him, and he smiled up at her. He missed her warmth already.

"Rin… Kakashi…is everyone okay?" Obito asked, looking at the two of them.

They both nodded their head.

"It's you we're worried about." Kakashi said.

"We're fine, Obito. I'm so happy you're back!" Rin cheered.

"You're lucky you're in that hospital bed, or I would punch you to the next country!" Kushina growled at him, startling the young Uchiha, he flinched when she got closer, only to feel his head against her chest.

"Hehehe, well, I did come back alive as I promised." Obito grinned up at her.

"Damn right, ya know!" Kushina patted his long hair. "You're going to need a haircut when you're out of here. Your hair looks awful."

Obito simply chuckled at the red-haired woman. "Ah."

"Obito," he heard his sensei call out. Happiness were shining in his bright blue eyes. "Welcome home."

-.x.-

He was out of the hospital within a couple of weeks.

After that, his hair returned back to its spikey style. It felt good to have it out of his face.

He kept his face exposed, walking around with one eye open, and covered up the artificial half of his body in bandages to hide the secret of his survival. Outdoors and soon, in missions, he would wear a glove over his bandaged hand. No one else needed to know what was keeping him standing.

He resumed training with Minato-sensei and Kakashi, the two of them practicing how to sync their powers and mastering their Sharingan.

His old wish came true.

He and Kakashi grew closer than they were before.

Their quarrels turned into banters.

Rather than rivals, they were each other's support and equals. Their powers balanced, and their bond strengthened.

Obito, whose skills were once average, developed at a remarkable speed through every training that even Minato says if he continued to use his Uchiha bloodline limit and body modifications at his advantage, he could have the strength of a Hokage.

Of course, with that eternal goal, he would train every day, and work as a team with Kakashi.

Rin was practicing her medical ninjutsu at Konoha Hospital, training under the tutelage of her parents who were well-known medical ninjas.

She sat with him one day at a bench nearby the Academy. She had a reminiscent smile on her face as she looked up at the sky.

Of course, Obito would stare at her and take in her features. Memorizing her all over again.

"I missed you." She said softly.

Obito felt his cheeks burn, and his face turned away to look down at his feet.

"So did I. More than anything." He replied.

Rin shifted her gaze to the Uchiha. Her eyes drank the scars that she was facing, and her heart ached for him.

"Ever since you left," Obito glanced at her, waiting for her to continue. "Things were never the same. I would sit here and wait for you to come and tell me how much you wanted to become a Hokage. Only to realize you were no longer here…"

His eye widened.

"Because of you, I also want to work harder and train my medical skills so I can save the world. Even though…" Her hand involuntarily slipped to her abdomen, and her expression faltered.

It was there.

Her darkness.

Minato sealed the three-tails that was inside her so that it doesn't go berserk on Konoha as it was once intended.

Now there were two jinchurikis in the village.

Obito could see that Rin was afraid. He hated seeing her like this. One of the things he loved about her was her smile and positivity through many struggles. He was not going to let anything take away that bright, wonderful smile that made his heart race.

"Rin," Obito didn't know where this courage came from, but he took her hand and held it firmly. A serious look took over his features.

Rin looked up at him sadly.

"You're not alone in this. I am with you every step of the way. Being a jinchuriki means nothing! You're still Rin. The Rin that I know and…"

Obito swallowed, and lowered his head. He confessed to her in full confidence at the time. He didn't want to have any regrets. But now that they were here, both alive and breathing… he was going to hear her answer.

"Love." Obito whispered. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time. You were the only one who was there for me when no one supported my dreams."

Rin felt her cheeks glow as she stared at the Uchiha, but she glanced away sadly.

Obito didn't need to look at her to know.

His next words were heavy in his throat. He felt his heart sink, and a pang in his stomach.

"I know you have feelings for Kakashi." He then said. Rin kept her eyes lowered. He then looked at her directly, and his brows furrowed. Nervousness was written all over his face. Sweat trickled down his temple as he regarded her.

"Rin… I don't want this to change anything between us." Obito said, with both hands held up. This allowed Rin to look up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

He then took both of her hands in his in an attempt to make her hear him out perfectly. His obsidian eyes were glazed with a genuine look. "I just didn't want to have any more regrets…After all that happened, my only regret was not letting you know how I felt about you. But I promise you, this doesn't change anything between us. We're still best friends!"

Rin's silence made him falter, his hands loosening around her.

"R..Right?" He asked faintly.

Rin stared at him for a few moments, before her face brightened, her eyes smiling. "Yeah! I'm so happy that I have my best friend back. Let's take care of each other, yeah?"

He nodded. It hurt for him to smile, but he did so.

-.x.-

Among the Uchiha Clan, he is now known as the Late Bloomer. He was once praised for being a hero. His name was famous after his so-called death.

Now he was famous for giving an eye to a non-Uchiha. He was praised and resented all at the same time.

During clan meetings at the Naka Shrine, he was specifically called out on by Inabi Uchiha.

"Are we going to sit here and accept this?!"

Obito's hands fisted as he stared at Inabi. Fugaku, the clan leader, remained composed.

"You've disgraced this clan ever since you gave away that eye of yours. Does our bloodline limit mean nothing to you?!"

"You're wrong!" Obito shouted. "I would never dare to think that way! The Uchiha blood is my honor!"

Inabi scoffed. "That's a lie."

Obito gritted his teeth. "He lost an eye saving my life during that mission. I stand by my words when I say he deserves it…more than any of you."

"You insolent child!" Inabi bolted up. "How dare you!"

Whispers echoed across the room among the seething Uchihas. Some were spitting fire at Obito's words, claiming that he is a disgrace to the clan, and how they agreed with Inabi.

"That's enough!" Fugaku's voice silenced the room. The clan leader stood up, intimidation seeping through. "Inabi. Control yourself."

"Fugaku-sama…!" Inabi gritted his teeth, glaring at the young Uchiha from across the room, before unwillingly sitting down.

Obito looked up at Fugaku anxiously.

Fugaku shut his eyes and inhaled to regain his composure, then opened his eyes and spoke.

"I understand your concerns about Obito giving his Sharingan to Kakashi Hatake, who is an elite since a young age just like my son." He glanced at Itachi, who was sitting in the far back next to Shisui Uchiha. The room grew silent, anticipating Fugaku's next words. "The Sharingan is an Uchiha's treasure. Everyone would kill to obtain it…even our own. However, I did not call any of you in here to start judging Obito's actions, nor are we here to disregard him as one of us."

Obito's eyes widened at the clan leader's words.

Fugaku locked his gaze at him. "Obito is a part of our blood. He risked his life to save his comrades and turn the war around to Konoha's favor." His eyes then narrowed. "Should that eye he gave to Kakashi Hatake ever be misused…he will have to retrieve it back by force. Even if it means killing him. Is that understood?"

Obito gulped and felt dread claw at his guts when he heard these words. He could his clan members staring at him with judgmental eyes and resentment.

He then shut his eyes in attempt to calm his nervousness and collect his thoughts together.

He knew his clan would never approve. Kakashi must have been exposed to their anger and accusations of how he obtained his eye ever since that day.

But he never saw this coming.

All he wanted was for his friends to live. Kakashi was the only one who deserved to carry his only remaining memory.

He thought he surely died.

And when he woke up in that cave, he longed to see them. He knew that once he gets back, he and Kakashi can combine their powers together and make the perfect team.

Now here he was, paying a price for something he never regretted.

He never will regret it.

With his mind collected, he finally opened his eyes and spoke. His eyes held determination in them as he stared at the room filled with fellow Uchihas.

"If I were to do it all over again," he shifted his gaze to Inabi. "Without any hesitation, I would."

Inabi bristled.

He then glanced at Fugaku.

"I will, however, in the name of this clan, watch over that eye and by any means prevent it from being misused."

Fugaku believed him, but he knew what was going to follow those words.

"Kakashi Hatake is the only one I would trust with my Sharingan, because I know he would honor my gift until his last breathe. He would never let his friends get killed. No one needs to worry about anything." Obito concluded.

Fugaku then looked at the room. Inabi remained unsettled, but he had no choice other than staying silent.

"Now that we have an agreement, I do not want to hear about this anymore. Let us move on with this meeting."

Obito let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

-.x.-

He stood in front of the mirror one morning. He wore his long-collared, black shirt that had the Uchiha crest at the back, and black trousers.

His eye took in his scarred face.

_Scars are a badge of courage on a ninja..!_

He remembered rambling once.

He accepted that this is what he had to walk around with for the rest of his life now that he is alive. He was grateful that he had a chance to be a shinobi, and strive for his dream to be a Hokage to protect the village from the cruelty of the world.

As he stood there, he started to analyze himself.

He didn't want to have a problem with his appearance. He still looked the same, save for the permanent scars that looked like wrinkles on his face, and the right socket that he cannot open anymore since the nerve is permanently damaged.

His voice had also grown deeper for a 16 year old. For three years he focused on developing his strength, and getting into the vibe of his team, grasping at any sliver of how it once was before he disappeared.

His personality had mellowed since his return. Rather than the loud, energetic kid that he once was, shouting out his dreams for the world to hear, he was now calmer and a lot more collected. There are times he would react to Kakashi's snarky jabs, but it wasn't as explosive as it used to be.

Yet for three years, he would stand there and look at his scars again.

'_Maybe Rin wanted someone with a clear face… like Kakashi.'_

He then looked at his hands, staring at the bandaged one where the artificiality was concealed. _'Someone natural…like Kakashi.'_

He ran a hand on his right eyelid. _'With two eyes…like Kakashi.'_

'_Someone who is a genius…skilled and powerful…and complete…like Kakashi. I wonder if I…could ever surpass him.'_

His head then sunk down as he gripped at the sink. _'Why would she want someone incomplete?'_

That was the heavy knife stuck to his heart.

-.x.-

He left the Uchiha District to meet up with Rin and Kakashi. Once he reached the center of the village, nearby a dango shop where they agreed to hang out, he froze a few feet away.

There they were. Standing together, Rin was laughing and Kakashi's one eye shone with mirth. He must have said something snarky again. She was standing too close to him, and a blush colored her cheeks as she smiled and tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear. She had decided to grow her hair longer since didn't need to shorten it consistently for combat, and her curves and womanly features were becoming a lot more visible.

She looked so beautiful…

But that smile and giddiness written all over her face wasn't for him.

When they noticed his presence, the two of them waved at him. She called out his name happily.

His heart ached.

His smile was fake.

-.x.-

"So she knows," Kakashi started, leaning on a railing of the bridge, facing the water underneath.

Obito's brow arched. "Knows what?"

"That you love her."

Obito tensed, and grew quiet for a few moments before he spoke.

"Did you know," Obito started, and Kakashi looked at him questionably.

Obito then glanced at him knowingly. "That she is in love with you?"

Kakashi didn't react, nor was he fazed.

"I don't feel the same way."

Obito felt his anger seep through, and his hands fisted at the railing with aggression, shaking it.

"Yeah, well," Obito gritted his teeth, glaring at him. Kakashi remained quiet.

"Aren't you the one she keeps looking at? The one she keeps following? The one her eyes are only for? Even if I worked hard, she wouldn't look at me!"

His face turned dark and he turned away from him. His fists shook.

"Just drop this, okay?" Obito bit out. "We're still friends. That's all we're ever going to be…"

Kakashi shrugged and scoffed. That added fuel to Obito's fire.

"I never pegged you for someone who would want to be a victim of his own struggles."

"What..?" Obito growled.

Kakashi shot him a serious look.

"You're acting like a coward right now."

"Kakashi!" Obito shouted. "Don't tempt me-!"

"I can't believe you, Obito." Kakashi interrupted calmly. "You are different from before. You've changed, and those changes are for the better." Kakashi glanced at his clothing. A navy, sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a grey vest over it, then his right shoulder, where a particular tattoo was engraved.

"You got promoted into ANBU, and you're a part of my elite team. You wouldn't be where you are if you hadn't struggled, trained, and worked together with me. You're not that little boy anymore. Why are you still beating yourself up like this?"

Obito's glare loosened into a sad look, avoiding Kakashi's gaze as he looked down on his feet.

"That doesn't change anything. She just…doesn't see me that way, okay? I have to work harder. I'm not as intelligent as you are, nor as skilled as you are. Nor as…better looking as you are…" He said faintly. Kakashi heard it though. "The only way she would see me that way is when I become the Hokage."

It was Kakashi who sighed then, then approached him closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. Obito looked up at him in question.

"You're an idiot."

Obito bristled. "W-wha..!"

"I thought you were done comparing yourself to me. You just don't get it, do you?" Kakashi said, shaking his head.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Obito." Kakashi started, and Obito tensed. "There are things that I have learned a great deal from you too. There are things that I cannot do, but you can do. Nobody is born the same. Stop comparing yourself, and you might even be better than me."

Obito was surprised to hear Kakashi talking to him in such a…brotherly tone. He never heard the man speak this way to him so personally before. Let alone advise him like that.

"If you're doing it for Rin, you're not going to get anywhere."

Obito felt like the truth had punched him in the face. His breathe hitched at those words. It hurt to swallow.

Kakashi continued, "If you're doing it for yourself to become a Hokage and save the world, then trust me, you will achieve your dream. Rin believes in you. So does Minato-sensei, and I. If you're going to take that step, make sure you're in the right road."

He then removed his hand from the Uchiha's shoulder and looked up at the sky.

"It's nowhere near a peaceful world."

The Uchiha stared at Kakashi, absorbing his words and engraving it into his mind. He looked down at his gloved hand. Rin had been his light ever since he knew her. She cared about him, stood behind him when he was laughed at for having such a dream, and always rescued him during his downfalls. His love for her has no end, but he didn't realize how much he had been pining over her, which chipped at his confidence and clouded the real ambition that he needed to work on. Kakashi actually beat some sense into him, and he never would admit it, but he actually needed it.

All he needed was Rin to keep watching over him. Watch him rise up.

That knife at his heart…the only way to remove it is by solidifying the confidence that had its cracks thanks to his selfish comparisons and cowardice.

A determined look blazed in his eyes as he faced the water again, looking at his reflection.

"That's why, I'll put an end to it."

-.x.-

…End…

-.x.-

Author's Note:

This is my view on how it should have been. I know this chapter is Obito-centric, but we'll get some more ObiRin in the later chapters.

I've input a few of my headcanons in this story, and here is what I had in mind:

_-Obito's in Kakashi's ANBU Team Ro._

_-Rin comes from a family who practice medical ninjutsu._

_-He is known as the Late Bloomer among the Uchiha clan. _


	2. Just Friends

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing: Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara  
Rating: M

-.x.-

Incandescence

…Chapter 2…

_**Just Friends**_

-.x.-

'_I love you. I've loved you for a long time. You were the only one who was there for me when no one supported my dreams.'_

It was a moonlit night. Glows of golden light from buildings at the distance illuminated the village. Rin was sitting up in her bed, her eyes drinking the pleasing view. Her mind however, was replaying the words that Obito had told her three years prior. It was always at the back of her mind. Her heart twisted every time the words echoed, and she couldn't determine why.

Was it the guilt? The guilt of being selfish even after he saved her?

She felt extremely guilty after she and Obito agreed that they would still be friends. It was all because she had feelings for Kakashi.

The day she confessed to the silver-haired ninja, she didn't want to have any regrets, thinking that they were going to die just like how Obito supposedly died without being able to tell her that he loved her at the time.

Kakashi rejected her because he knew Obito deserved better.

She was selfish.

Was she over Kakashi? That's what she was working on with herself. Kakashi was her teammate and dear friend, and that's how he sees her too. Kakashi didn't want anything more than that.

It was only fair that she tosses away her feelings and let their friendship grow. She found that it was amazing that way; her friendship with Kakashi was more of actions and unspoken words. They had each other's backs when needed. They cared for each other as a brother and sister would. It satisfied them both immensely.

How different was this from what she was doing to Obito?

Three times – she knew of his love for her.

He didn't push any further after he fully confessed to her. He remained being friends with her. Nothing changed between them and it was just like old times.

The only difference was that he still held feelings for her. It was obvious.

Heaving a sigh, she looked down at the item she held in her hands.

An item she held on to for a long time.

His goggles.

It was nights like this one where she would be consumed with sorrow at the loss of her friend. Her best friend.

The boy who was in love with her.

The loss of the brightness that shined in their team.

Truly it wasn't the same anymore.

She held on to his goggles as the only living memory of the glow he emitted in Team Minato.

And now her friend was alive and breathing. The happiness and joy that she once felt bloomed after he came back and _saved her. _Her world was filled with colors again. He was a lot more mature than before. Mellow and calm. Less explosive, but often reactive like the kid he was. Still warm and bright like the Obito she knew.

Brushing her thumb on the lens of his goggles, she felt a new resolve.

She knew Obito would not want her to ever feel guilty, but that was something she couldn't help.

But this time…she was going to bury her guilt away, along with her feelings for Kakashi.

She was going to bury it all…and lean onto his warmth.

-.x.-

He always visits her after his missions. That was the first thing he would do before resting. Whether it was a week-long missions, or months, he would get out of his attire and clean up, then head straight for Konoha Hospital.

Sometimes he would wait outside the main entrance, or her office. He would wear his usual Uchiha attire, proudly showing off his clan symbol as he walked. Rin would easily spot him.

Here he was again, waiting for her by the entrance. On the surface he appeared casual. Deep down, he was giddy and nervous. Sometimes he wanted to punch himself for it, but hell…he couldn't help it.

Maybe he was an idiot – he was sure Kakashi would call him that for doing what he was doing right now. But hey, what's wrong with checking up on her? It's what friends do, no?

Well…

He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled, willing his mind to shut up and not go down that road again. Once he took his moment to clear his head, he opened his eyes and waited.

He watched Rin exit the doors, holding her white coat and bowing to her fellow coworkers and waving goodbye, and then turns around and continues walking. She sees him and pauses a little in her tracks, and Obito waves a hand. Her lips stretched into a happy smile, and she walks faster towards him. He walks to her in return and they meet midway.

"You're back! How was your mission?"

Obito grinned at her and rubbed his neck. "It was okay. We finished a little early. How was work?"

They proceeded to walk together as they speak.

"Less hectic than before," Rin chuckled. "I just finished with two genins. One with a broken arm, the other with a broken wrist. They were reckless during a D-Rank mission," she shook her head smiling. "They reminded me of you."

Obito glances at her and quirked up a brow. "Eh? Me?"

Rin looks up at him and nods. "You would get overexcited and manage to land an injury somewhere."

Obito chuckles and crosses his arms. "Ahh, but all that recklessness of mine gets the mission done with quickly."

Rin giggled, her eyes happy. "Well, true. And now, you're so much better." His cheeks burn red at her compliment and he fumbles out a quick thanks at her, and they continued to chat casually as they walked.

As they were talking, Obito notices something from the corner of his eye, and immediately turns his head to look at it. Rin pauses from her speech and look at Obito curiously, before turning her attention to his direction of sight.

"Ah-! Uruchi oba-san!" Obito exclaims as he looks at the older woman carrying heavy grocery bags.

The older woman hears her name and turns her head to look at who called her out.

Obito instantly runs towards her, and Rin follows him.

"Ah! Obito-kun!" Uruchi smiles up at the younger Uchiha. "Good to see you!"

Obito grins back at her, "Good to see you too, oba-san! Give me those, please." He leans over to take the grocery bags from her.

"Oh, Obito dear, you don't have to—Ahahaha, you're too kind." She laughs as Obito pries the bags from her hands.

"It's nothing at all," Obito chuckles. "I don't want you getting tired from making all that delicious senbei." He winks.

Uruchi laughs at him, a hand covering her lips. "Well, that's what I was shopping for. I was just heading back to the shop so I can bake some more." She then turns to Rin, who was watching the entire interaction in awe.

'_I know he was always late for this reason but…_' She thought as she stared at the male Uchiha. She couldn't help feel that surge of unusual emotions in her chest. It was too…sweet…Obito's kindness… Putting everyone before him…

Feeling a sense of motivation, Rin walked over to Obito, and attempted to take a bag from his hand.

"Let me hold this."

Obito's eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise. "Eh?"

"Give it to me." She looked up at him with a blazed determination. Obito's hand subconsciously loosened on the bag, and Rin decided to carry it. Obito stared at her with awe written all over his face.

Uruchi simply chuckled at the scene. "My, my. Sweet kids, you two are."

Their attention was diverted back to the older woman, and Obito cleared his throat.

"Pardon me, Uruchi oba-san. This is Nohara Rin, she is my very close friend and a really great medic-nin." Rin's cheeks glow pink at the compliment. "Rin, this is Uchiha Uruchi! She owns the senbei shop in the Uchiha district. She makes the best senbei that I've ever tasted!" Obito introduces with that childlike excitement that he always had in him.

"My, my, you're embarrassing me, Obito-kun! It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin-chan." Uruchi bows down in respect.

Rin bows down back and smiles brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, oba-san."

"It's true!"

"You're so silly. Are you tricking me into giving you free senbei?"

"Well, that depends, is it working?"

Rin and Uruchi laughed at his wit, and Obito chuckled along with them.

"I know you're relatives, but it seems that you've known Obito for quite a while, obaa-san." Rin started as she walked beside the older woman, while Obito was on the other side.

"Ever since that boy was a child. He would pick up senbei and run to his training." Uruchi's voice then softened and her tone turned sad. "You stopped coming for a while."

Obito looked down at Uruchi and smiled dolefully at her. "I'm here now, obasan." Rin lowered her gaze as she tried to will away the awful memory.

Uruchi looked up at him and nodded. "That's the most important thing."

They eventually made it towards the Uchiha District, passing through and it didn't take long before they reached the senbei shop.

Teyaki Uchiha, Uruchi's husband, stepped out of the shop, and took the bags from Obito and Rin's hands as he greeted his wife.

"Welcome back! You didn't take long." He then turned to Obito and Rin. "Thanks for all your help! I'm sorry for the trouble."

Obito shook his head. "No trouble at all, oji-san!"

Rin bowed down. "We're happy to do it again." Obito glanced down at Rin with a proud smile on his face.

"Here you go," Uruchi passed two bags to Rin and Obito and winked. "Looks like you've won me over, Obito-kun."

Obito rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Oh come on, obasan…"

"Take care now!"

"Thank you so much, oji-san and obasan! Truly, you didn't have to."

"Don't mention it," Teyaki grins. "Just go on your way now."

Obito and Rin bowed down and waved at them as they walked away from the shop, heading out to exit the District. "I'm sorry I made you walk all this way when we were supposed to go home, Rin…" His tone was soft as he apologized to her.

Rin shook her head. "Why are you apologizing? I really enjoyed myself. This was very sweet of you, Obito. You're just too kind."

Obito's heart fluttered at her words, and he looked away bashfully. "Well…yeah… I love helping when I can. It's the best I can do, if I'm going to be the Hokage, right?" He winked at her.

Rin liked that. She liked that a lot.

She gazed up at him and nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

They were staring at each other for a while in a trance. Obito found himself taking in Rin's features once again. Long hair. Bright hazel eyes. Pink lips stretched in a sweet smile. Pale face with her purple markings.

She was too beautiful.

But he had to turn away and walk a few steps forward from her.

Rin stared after him questionably.

"W-We have to go. Let's drop you off so you can rest, okay?"

Rin only remained silent and followed after him, ignoring the unusual twist in her chest.

They were just friends.

-.x.-

…To Be Continued…

-.x.-

Author's Notes:

This chapter gives a little insight on Rin.

I always wanted to see Obito interacting with other Uchihas, haha.

I'm still planning on how I want to develop their romance from friendship. While Obito thinks Rin just likes him as a friend, Rin is deciding on something else.

Oh and I know that I rated it T on the website, while over here it's written M – if this story goes well and how I imagined it to be, then well… you know what you can expect later. /wink

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Bento

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Pairing: **Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara  
**Rating:** M

-.x.-

Incandescence

…Chapter 3…

**_Bento_**

-.x.-

It was a day off for Rin. Her coworker would be taking over her shift today after the long night she had. She pulled an overtime shift in the hospital. She instantly changed her clothes and dropped to bed, skipping dinner. Now she woke up well-rested and happy that she could have that break. She treated herself with a nice breakfast that her mother made for her and soothing green tea.

She spent the rest of her morning helping out around the house, finishing up some chores since her parents had an early shift, and after that she did her routinely meditation and chakra control practice. Her parents always taught her the importance of chakra control in order to achieve any form of medical ninjutsu; and therefore daily meditation and practice was required. That barely scratched the surface of her training. There were so much more she needed to learn besides reading tons of textbooks, scrolls and chakra control practice. There was still more that she needed to know. There was no end to learning in medicine.

After her routine, she looked at the time and found that it was 3 PM.

Since it was the weekend, she knew Obito and Kakashi didn't have a mission.

There is a certain place Obito would like to be during his day off.

The training grounds.

She would recall how much Obito loved to push himself to his limits during training, and no matter how much she tries to stop him and asks him to rest, he would not listen to her because he wanted to prove himself. The one determination pushing him that far was his desire to become a Hokage.

Rin smiled at the memory. She definitely wanted to see him become that… there was no one else she knew that radiated the same brightness that Obito had.

As she stood up from her place on the floor, she made her way to the kitchen to get started on lunch.

'_I wonder if they've eaten yet.'_ She thought as she chopped down a cucumber.

Her mind shifted to her black-haired teammate as she was frying some eggs. _'Obito usually wouldn't eat during his training unless Kushina-san and I pushed him to._'

She then recalled the days when Rin would ask her mother to prepare lunches for her and Obito. Her mother knew Obito ever since they were five, and she treated him like her own son, knowing that Obito had lost his parents and recently, his only grandmother. He was all alone since. There was no way she couldn't give him the support he needed.

Kakashi would have bento made from scratch by her own hands. It was one of those things a girl who was in love with a boy would do. He would accept it gratefully, but he still never really showed signs of interest towards her.

Well, that was all a long time ago.

She was nearly done with preparing the bento lunches as she scooped some rice from the rice cooker and patted it down on the bento box, then added a few last touches before sealing them.

'_I hope he likes it.' _She found herself wondering as she wrapped Obito's bento box in a maroon furoshiki. She felt herself smile subconsciously as she thought of the Uchiha's happy face when she arrives to give him his lunch.

-.x.-

He was balancing himself on one foot on top of a tree log that stood upright, while his arms were stretched out, his hand that was covered in bandages was balancing a twig that stood on its tip. Obito had his eyes shut in concentration as he focused on moulding his chakra while maintaining his posture.

Kakashi was watching him observantly, keeping a close eye on the Uchiha so that he doesn't lose his focus. So far, he was doing well.

They would always start out their training, or rather, "pre-training" as Obito would like to call it with some meditation and therapy. He did come so far ever since his return, but his recovery was still gradual. He still needed to get used to his artificial limb, since it wasn't just _any_ limb.

One of the things that changed about Obito was how he was pretty reserved about a lot of things. In a sense, Kakashi understood what it meant to be that type. But the things Obito was reserved about was his survival.

'_An old man helped me out.' He spoke one day when he was in the hospital. 'He said it was a miracle I survived. I don't know how he did it, but he saved me. Well, I guess all those years of helping out old people really paid off, huh?' He chuckled nervously, trying to make light of the situation, but Kakashi could tell from the look on his eye how much anxiety and fear there was. _

'_Who was that old man, Obito?' Minato asked, concern laced in his tone. _

'_He is…just someone…I don't really get it either.' He looked down, averting his gaze from his teacher. His expression was solemn as he spoke. 'Sensei…I'm sorry… but can we just not talk about it?'_

_Minato's brows rose as he regarded the Uchiha. 'Obito…We need to know. This man you speak of is definitely not from the village. How he kept you standing on your own two feet is something not any medical-ninjutsu can even do. He could be a threat that we don't know about-'_

'_He won't be a threat!' Obito bellowed, his eyes shut tight as he gritted his teeth. 'I'm sorry. Please.' His lips quivered._

_Minato and Kakashi remained silent as they stared at the Uchiha. A serious expression took over Minato's features, trying to analyze what could be going on in Obito's head. Prying him further would get no results. He'll drop it. For now. _

He didn't really get so much about what Obito said regarding his artificiality… something about how he felt two different chakras flowing inside him…something about separating them and moulding them…Kakashi couldn't put a finger on how he had another chakra flowing from his arm.

Obito didn't explain anything further than that, and Kakashi dropped it. For the time being, at least.

He watched as Obito then tossed up the twig, and then he jumped high up in the air, somersaulting as he landed with a squat, and then stretched out his palm once again for the twig to land. It stood upright.

He got it again.

Kakashi nodded his head and walked over to the Uchiha. "Nice one. Alright," Kakashi's legs stretched out in a stance that indicated he was about to leap. Obito copied his stance, and watched as Kakashi jumped into the trees first. Obito followed. It was another practice of chakra control. Wherever Kakashi went, Obito followed. Higher and higher they sped through, until they both made it to a tree top.

The sky was clear above them, clouds passing by lazily.

"Your chakra control is optimal." Kakashi said. "Alright, let's make it down, shall we?"

Obito's brow twitched. "Oi, why are you talkin' to me like you're my sensei?" he asked in an irritable tone.

"Am I not helping you train?" Kakashi drawled out.

"You're helping me train as a friend, quit treating me like I'm a student or something!"

"Jeez…" Kakashi deadpanned. "Does that really matter right now?"

"Oh shut up! Let's get on with it, Bakakashi!"

'_Well, I guess some things didn't change.'_ Kakashi thought, with a faint smile concealed behind his mask.

He then sped downwards, and Obito leaped after him, the two of them hopping from one tree to the next, and then suddenly, Kakashi disappeared when Obito landed on the ground.

He looked around questionably, wondering where his silver-haired teammate vanished.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and his Sharingan flashed. It was like his body moved on its own, his hand reaching into his pouch to grab a kunai, and he spun around and it clanged with Kakashi's kunai. Several shurikens slashed through the air towards him, and with his improved speed, he managed to strike at each one of them, before he sprung up into the air and willed his Sharingan to look around for his teammate's chakra signature.

He found him. With a smirk, he shaped a few hand seals and inhaled.

"Katon! Hosenka no Jutsu!" Balls of fire shot out of his mouth, heading towards Kakashi's direction. Kakashi jumped into the air, and the fireballs sliced through the tree branch he was in. He was now in front of Obito's vision. The two of them forward, kunais clanging as the sliced by, and they both spun around to face each other, and threw their punches. Jabs and hooks were fired as they danced and dodged, trying to land a fist in any way they can. But they were both equal. Both of their Sharingans were exposed, reading each other's next movements.

Eventually, they came to a stalemate where they both faced each other, blocking their upcoming punches by holding at each other's fists while their hands were entwined, pushing against their own forces. They stared at each other, both Sharingan spinning as they gritted their teeth.

"Not bad," Obito bit out, his lips twisting into a smirk. Mirth shone in Kakashi's eyes, his own smirk concealed behind his mask.

"Same to you," he breathed out, and then the two of them pushed against each other and drove backwards. Swiftly, Obito shaped hand seals and then exhaled.

'_Katon! Gokakyuu no Jutsu!'_ A massive ball of fire was released into Kakashi's direction, who was standing in front of the lake. He formed a series of hand seals and called out, "Suiton! Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

The lake bulged and rose up high, morphing into the shape of a dragon as it projected towards Obito's fireball. The two elements clashed and a burst of steam expanded around them.

Once the steam dissipated, the two of them stared off at each other from opposite ends, heavily breathing. It was mostly Kakashi who panted as he stared at Obito, who wasn't as out of breath as Kakashi was.

"Man…" Obito breathed out, "Good thinking."

Kakashi huffed a chuckle. "Strategy is something people tend to forget."

"No kidding."

The two of them then charged at each other, and fell into another combat of taijutsu. They managed to land a few punches here and there, but there was nothing that would necessarily destabilize them both.

It was going smooth and balanced, and Kakashi observed that Obito's taijustu prowess was above average. He was really improving at such a drastic rate.

Rin had managed to find them easily. She arrived when she saw the blast of steam, and instantly made her way to that direction. She saw that they were practicing their hand to hand combat. At first, she worried if they fought over something that led to them trying to beat down each other, but it dissipated when she observed that it was just a spar.

She walked quietly with a smile on her face, watching the two of them while holding two bento boxes. Her eyes were particularly observing the Uchiha before her, watching how he was moving and balancing his stance as he threw his kicks and jabs.

Obito sensed another chakra signature, and tensed, turning to look behind him. He saw their brown-haired teammate making her way towards them, and he grinned brightly.

"Oh! Rin! What are you doi—Guaak!"

Before he could continue, Kakashi landed a roundhouse kick at Obito's face, which sent the Uchiha flying, then landing on the ground and skidding until his own body paused to a stop.

"Jeez, Obito," Kakashi stared down at the Uchiha impassively.

"Oh no! Obito!" Rin ran towards the Uchiha worriedly, and then kneeled before him. The Uchiha laid on the ground in a rather comical position. A foot over his head, his arms twisted over his back. He groaned loudly, until he felt Rin approach closer and kneel before him, and that's when he instantly shifted to sit upright and face her.

"Are you alright, Obito?" Rin asked, concern taking over her features.

Obito rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at her. "Of course I am! This is nothing, Rin!"

Kakashi walked over to his teammates and stood over Obito, his arms crossed.

"This is what happens when you get distracted. You were doing so well." Kakashi chided.

Obito looked up at him irritably, gritting his teeth. "There you go again talking to me like you're my sensei. Relax! I was just caught off guard a little!"

Kakashi sighed and reached out his hand to help his stubborn teammate up. Obito took it with no hesitation, nodding at Kakashi in thanks, before turning to Rin to help her up.

Rin smiled at him as she took his hand and stood up. Obito felt his cheeks starting to glow at their touch, then curiously looked downwards to see what she was holding.

"Rin, what's that?" He asked.

Rin looked at her hands, "Oh, this? Well, I was hoping the two of you hadn't eaten yet. I made these for you both." She said, holding up the lunch boxes.

When she gave Kakashi his bento box, he nodded at her in gratitude. "Thank you for taking your time to make these. You didn't have to."

She shook her head at him and grinned. "I wanted to." She then turned to the Uchiha and handed him his bento. "Here you go, Obito! I hope you like it!"

Obito stared at the box in awe, his hands slowly coming up to hold the box from her. He didn't see how Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked at him in amusement. He was predictable sometimes.

"Y…you made this?" Obito whispered.

Rin nodded. While she was looking at him with a smile, deep down, she was observing him carefully. She didn't know why.

"Man, Rin…" He breathed out, planting himself on the ground and sitting cross-legged as he untied the furoshiki. He opened the box and gasped at the delicious meal in sight.

"Woah! This looks really good!"

Rin giggled and felt a blush glow at her cheeks. "Hehehe, I'm glad! Go on, try it!"

He took his chopsticks and dug in, no longer waiting to try the food that Rin made. By her own hands. For him. Well, not just for him, but whatever. He didn't need to have Kakashi in everything, damn it.

Rin watched in anticipation as Obito chewed, and let out a giggle of happiness when she heard him moan contently to the taste.

"Gosh, Rin, this is delicious! This really means a lot!" He exclaimed, plopping some rice and fish into his mouth.

Kakashi silently watched his two teammates, his eye darting between the two. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, and he took a step back.

"Well, I guess this is where our training for today ends. I'm sure you can handle yourself from here on."

Obito looked up at Kakashi with a brow quirked. "Where are you going?"

Kakashi shrugged and his eye smiled. "I've got a few errands to run." He then looked at Rin, "Thanks again for the food Rin. I'll eat this once I get home."

Rin nodded her head in understanding. "Of course! Take care on your way, Kakashi!"

Kakashi nodded and vanished in a poof.

Obito stared after the smoke and scoffed. "Jeez, I don't get him sometimes." He then turned to his food and chowed down. Rin watched, with a genuine smile stretched on her lips. It was just a simple bento, but watching Obito accept it as though she just gave him a treasure made her feel a huge rush of happiness more than she's ever felt before.

It was so nice to feel so appreciated like that.

-.x.-

…To Be Continued…

-.x.-

Author's Notes:

Well... I just had this in mind and thought, why not? What do you guys think?

I hope you're all enjoying this fanfiction so far. I'm doing my best to make the story run smoothly. A gradual change from friendship to something more is tricky to write, since I don't wanna rush anything, but I'm doing the best I can. We really need more ObiRin fanfics. /sigh

Headcanon: Kakashi secretly ships them.

Please review! And thank you!


	4. Break

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Pairing:** Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara  
**Rating:** M

-.x.-

Incandescence

...Chapter 4...

**_Break_**

-.x.-

He woke up in cold sweat. His throat clenched as he tried to labor his breathing; and his eyes darted around his room to ensure he was still here. In Konoha. Alive. A normal shinobi.

Obito could not sleep. He twisted and turned over on his bed, shutting his eyes in an attempt to seal his mind shut, but no avail. He didn't understand why the awful memories had to attack him at a time when he needed his good rest. Other nights he would try to read something, or meditate, or even step out into his balcony to look out the village, anything to keep himself distracted. Normally, the first thing he would think of doing at a time like this was train. Train and exhaust himself to sleep. But the training grounds were closed.

It's just unfortunate how certain experiences can plague your mind and turn it against you.

There really wasn't enough distractions in the world.

His nightmares would trace itself back to the day when he saved Kakashi's life and got stuck beneath the boulder. Shadows shaped like hands would claw onto him from beneath the ground, wrapping itself around him, and suffocating his body…sometimes tearing at his limbs or gouging out his eye. Sometimes it was the face of the _old man_ who saved him, his hand coming around to choke at his neck.

Then it was Rin—he dreamed of how she was very close to running into Kakashi's Raikiri that day. He was really this close to losing her.

He didn't know what he would do if he didn't make it in time.

His hands came over to claw at his hair, gritting his teeth at the memory.

"Stop…Stop! She is alive! She is with you!" He growled out to himself.

He then stood up and walked over to the bathroom sink, splashing cold water at his face, before leaning back to look at himself on the mirror once more.

The first thing his eye would do was look at his scars.

The mark of those memories.

He recalled when he would consistently stand there and compare his 'new' form to Kakashi, pinpointing the things that would make him undesirable.

His hands gripped at the sink, growling, before taking a step back and leaving his bathroom. He wasn't going down that road again.

Obito then decided to step out of his house and walk around the village for a little bit. He learned that you needed to be creative with distractions. The same one does not always work.

His eye took in his surroundings, roaming over the Uchiha crest that were on the walls of the street, on the draperies of shops and some houses. His heart swelled with pride for being a part of this noble clan.

He remembered the amount of glares and resentment he received when he returned…He can't deny that it didn't hurt him, despite understanding where they were coming from. He heard them mutter things such as "Disgrace" or "No honor"…the same words people spat at the White Fang. At that time, his faith in the clan was deteriorating. He could only imagine what Kakashi went through. Obito was surprised at himself too, he didn't know where he got the willpower to ignore their hisses towards him before Fugaku stepped in and defended him.

Obito knew that Fugaku respected his decision, leaving him with the responsibility of handling whatever consequences should occur. Obito vowed that he will prove the clan wrong and show them what he is capable of despite being _incomplete_.

Eventually, things have calmed down since. They were formal with him rather than rough, and they didn't really pay much mind to his presence. He knew it was because of Fugaku – they respected him so much that they would trust whatever he had to say. His faith in the clan, thanks to their leader, had been restored. He was glad that his leader had a logical mind when it came to such deep and emotional matters.

Soon enough, he found himself in the center of Konoha, behind him was a bridge that would lead him to the main gate, and before him was the Hokage Residence and…Hokage Rock.

He couldn't count the amount of times he would stare up at the faces of the previous Hokages, imagining what his face would be like next to the Yondaime. Those faces were his motivation. A deep desire to be someone that the village looked up to. The protector of the village. The guardian of the village.

The first Uchiha.

He could stare at the mountain for hours, picturing his future and the things he would accomplish.

_Hokage. Hokage-sama. Hokage Uchiha Obito. Godaime. Godaime-Hokage._

His mind was so lost in his fantasy that he didn't hear footsteps behind him, but he did hear a soft gasp of surprise which prompted him to burst out of his daze and turn to see who it was.

Long brown hair, hazel eyes, soft pink lips that were parted in surprise.

"Rin!" Obito exclaimed, turning to her fully and rapidly walking over to her.

"Obito! What are you doing out here in the dark?" Rin followed and they met half way. Obito stared at her fully to take in her features; she looked pretty tired. It looks like she had some work earlier. A night shift, maybe. His eyes then darted down to look at her clothes—she was still in her flak jacket, which covered her grey kimono with purple leaves design. It was short that her tight black shorts were visible. She had a medical holster attached to her hip.

She was just damn… pretty.

"I could say the same about you. I was out for a walk," He rubbed his neck, glancing off to the side.

Rin knew that this meant he was nervous. It was rather cute to see him like that. If he were to be lying, he would be rambling on a lot.

"I was just taking a break," she tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I see," Obito mused. "You do look tired. When does your shift end?" He questioned. Hospital shifts can be so unpredictable sometimes – or maybe that's just him.

Rin shook her head at the Uchiha as she responded, "I wasn't working, I was actually studying."

Obito blanched. "Studying?! It's so late though!"

Rin could not help the giggle that bubbled out of her. He was really cute. "I know, but this is part of my training. There is this technique I need to learn – but it requires a lot of concentration and optimal chakra control."

They began to walk as they spoke. Obito was growing a little curious now; he found her area of specialty pretty interesting.

"What is that jutsu you're learning?" He didn't see how a flash of astonishment took over Rin's features for a few seconds, before she responded.

"Ah, it's called Wide Healing. Basically, it's the ability to heal more than one person; at least three to four people at a time."

Obito's brows shot up, impressed. "Hey, that's actually cool!"

Rin laughed, rubbing at her arm. "Yeah, it is, huh? But mom says it should be easy for me considering the other things I can do. But it seems like I'm missing something…I'm just not getting it right…" Her gaze lowered in an attempt to conceal her how unsettled she was.

Obito saw this and his face twisted in concern. He had never seen her so…upset and distressed like this. Wasn't she the one who always gave him the moral support about doing better and standing back up? Well, that didn't mean she also couldn't feel low at times. He paused on his tracks and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Rin…Don't look so down…"

His pat on her shoulder confounded her, prompting her to look up at him. Her hazel eyes shining with emotions that Obito could tell it was sadness and insecurity. He knew those emotions all too well.

He smiled at her genuinely, his tone gentle as he spoke. "You don't always get things right from the first time. So many things – hell, even the most basic things, can take time. Remember what you'd say? You just need to keep trying, right?"

Rin was silent as she absorbed his words. She felt tears prickle at her eye, and she smiled up brightly at her Uchiha. Honestly, that was exactly what she needed to hear. A giggle bubbled out of her, indicating that she felt a lot better. Her hand reached up to wipe away her unshed tears.

Obito could not help the largest grin that stretched on his face. The fact that he made her feel a whole lot better just made his heart bounce. '_What a sap.'_ He could hear Kakashi say, but he didn't care. He made her feel better and that's what mattered to him.

"Come on," he walked a few steps forward, looking at her over his shoulder. "Let's grab a bite to eat."

"Eh?" Rin blinked at him, astounded, then cocked her head to the side. "Now?" She looked around briefly, trying to see what shop was opened.

"Yeah! Come on, I know a place." He took her hand and led her down the streets.

"O-Obito! I really don't think there is any place opened!" She tried to keep with his pace as they walked quickly.

"Nah, come on, just trust me!" They jogged between a few alleyways and several streets until they reached a district that had a few restaurants and pubs opened for 24 hours. There were several folks roaming around, drinking sake or eating meals. Rin took in the golden lights that illuminated the place. It was actually nice, and not that far. Obito led her to a small soba restaurant, and the front desk clerk welcomed them.

"Welcome to Daikokuya!" The clerk bowed, greeting the two.

"Thank you, table for two, please?" Obito greeted back, and they were guided to a table that was at the corner of the tiny diner. They took a few minutes to order their food, and they waited.

Rin was looking around this place. She felt nervous and… really weird about this…a guy and a girl, late at night, in a 24 hour restaurant… "This area, don't adults usually hang around here? Are we supposed to be here?"

Obito placed down his glass of water that he was chugging. "Ah, it is, but…we aren't far from being adults, are we?"

Rin chuckled, "No…just a couple more years…But…Obito…is this okay? I mean…" She fidgeted, her eyes staring at the bottle of water on the table.

"Rin," Obito called out on her and she looked up at him. He had a passive look on his face. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Rin nodded.

"You're catching a break, so what's wrong with loosening up a little? We aren't doing anything wrong. We're just here to eat, then go home."

Hearing it from him relaxed her a whole lot. He was right. There was no reason to overthink this when she knows that this was just nice things you'd do with your friends. She could live a little.

They were friends. That's all.

"You're right." She smiled, content visible on her features. "How did you find this place, anyway?"

"There are a lot of things you tend to find when you're bored," Obito sighed. Rin couldn't help but laugh and Obito grinned.

"That's true. Konoha is so big, isn't it?"

"Ah. It is. It's pretty peaceful too, and that's the most important thing."

"Yeah!"

Soon enough their orders came in. They both ordered the same thing, a delicious kitsune soba. Obito watched Rin's face blossom into a satisfied smile as she slurped her noodles. He was really enjoying this time together. He didn't think she would accept to go with him and eat, and he was ready to respect her decision to back out if she was really uncomfortable. It turns out that she wasn't used to it. Neither was he. He knows that Rin was bothered that they were alone at night…but he wasn't going to allow that to ruin their moment. She needed a break from all that studying and training. Not that he is one to talk…well…it wasn't always that he was alone with her, without freaking Bakakashi around all the time.

It wasn't like he asked her out on a date…Deep down, though, he wished he could call it that.

Ah…whatever. They were having fun right now, that's all that really matters to him. Rin's happiness.

Rin watched Obito's face scrunch up in excitement and content as he slurped his noodles, his cheeks bulging. She couldn't help but smile at him. She didn't expect herself to be having this much fun over something so simple. A small meal in the middle of the night with her best friend. Obito really knew how to cheer her up. He always radiated a positive energy around him that pushes her to remain cheerful and look at the bright side of things all the time. It was something she missed when he wasn't around.

They were always close, but they have never really done this before – having these types of moments to themselves. She wondered how many times Obito wanted this with her.

There was something about him she couldn't help but find endearing. As she ate her noodles, her eyes would steal a few glances at him, hoping he wouldn't notice that she was trying to take him in.

Particularly, his scars. She felt her heart clench at the sight – she didn't want to pity him; Obito wouldn't allow it, and she knows it. But she couldn't imagine what he was feeling deep inside.

"Man that was delicious!" He said, planting the bowl back on the table after drinking the soup, patting his stomach. "I feel satisfied!"

Rin giggled at her friend and she slurped the last of her soup too. "It is! I really enjoyed it!"

Obito chuckled with a grin, "I'm glad. Come on," He stood up, dropping some money on the table. "You gotta go home before it gets any later than this."

"A-ah, hang on," she was rummaging in her pouch for some money, "I just gotta-ah!" Obito gently grabbed her hand and pulled her up, and she followed as they walked out.

"O-Obito?" She looked at him questionably, and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat." He winked at her.

Rin could not help the blush that formed at her face as she looked at him in awe, before chuckling and shaking her head. "Jeez…I'm treating you next time okay?"

He smiled at her and shrugged, "Sure."

He walked her all the way to her house, and soon enough they stopped by her front door.

"Obito, thank you for such a nice time." She smiled brightly at him. "That was really fun!"

Obito shoved his hands in his pocket, blushing as he tried to remain humble. "Anytime!"

"I'll see you next time, yeah?" She said as she opened the door, turning to wave at him.

Obito nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

They waved their goodbyes, and Obito made his way back to the Uchiha compound.

His mind was filled with Rin, and he smiled goofily as he walked, recalling the momens that occurred just a while ago. Meeting her, eating with her…this was by far the best moment of his life. Something he always dreamed of having. It was really hard to remain friends with someone you were still in love with...but if this meant having moments like this with her, so be it. Loving her meant he could take care of her, and he wasn't planning on falling out of love with her. He loved her, and he always will.

As he entered the compound, he caught something from the corner of his eye, and paused in his tracks. He turned his attention to a glass window from a shop. He saw the reflection of a figure standing on a rooftop – the ANBU mask was visible. As he looked up to see who it was, the figure vanished.

Obito's eye narrowed. An ominous breeze brushed by.

Why was an ANBU in the Uchiha compound? Was there something that he didn't know about? Was it his team? No – it can't be.

It was awfully suspicious…but he didn't have much of a choice - he had to let it go for the time being.

-.x.-

As Obito entered his room, he dropped himself on his bed with a sigh and shut his eyes. Finally, sleep took over him, and this time, his mind was clear.

-.x.-

…To Be Continued…

-.x.-

Author's Notes:

Another ObiRin moment. It's a bit of a fluffy chapter – but that's how it'll all start.

They aren't 16 here – they're around 18-19. I didn't wanna get stuck on one age so I could let the story progress further to get to the best parts.

Ah well, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.

Please review! And thank you!


	5. Cheer

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Pairing:** Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara  
**Rating: **M

-.x.-

Incandescence

…Chapter 5…

**_Cheer_**

-.x.-

His eyes fluttered open. He was laid flat on his back, arms and legs anatomically positioned on the mattress while he faced the ceiling. A very familiar position. He felt a heavy weight on his right side, and his body was paralyzed. Obito felt sweat trickle down his temple; his vision was hazy – a double vision between his ceiling and forest trees. His breathing was getting heavy, willing himself to move, but his body wasn't allowing it.

_You're dying. You're dying. You're dying._

_Rin. Kakashi…_

_You're dying._

_Are you both okay…?_

He felt like his mind was split in two – he was in a war with himself; a war between reality and the past. Why was it haunting him? He was alive, he was breathing. What was wrong with him? He then saw a hand reaching out towards his left eye, and his eye screwed shut, his throat burning as though he was choking on his own blood again.

_You're dying. You're dying._

"I…" He croaked out. _You're dying. _"I...I am…" He tried to focus his mind to move his right hand – at least move a finger. He gritted his teeth, groaning at the numbing pain he felt. Was…was he paralyzed again? Did he not recover? Fear instantly clawed at his guts, and his heart clenched. Once again, he tried to move his arm and leg, and his limbs quivered.

"I am not…I am not…" He growled out, his eye shut tight for a second, and once he opened it, his Sharingan flashed, and the haze that he saw dissipated. He felt a surge of chakra flow into his body, and Obito instantly sat up. "I am not dying!" he shouted into the darkness.

He was breathing heavily; his heart drumming against his ribcage, and his body was trembling – was he hallucinating? What was going on?

"What was…that…?" He stared at his bandaged hand; it wouldn't stop its tremors as his mind flashed the images that he saw. His hand balled into a fist - willing himself to calm down. Was that a...Genjutsu? His Sharingan didn't detect any form of chakra. He couldn't even sense any active chakra signature around him. His eye darted around the room; he wanted to make sure that this was where he was.

He moved out of his bed - he splashed his face with cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror after wiping off the water.

Those scars. Were they haunting him? Did he not accept that this is what he had to live with? Or was he ashamed of them...

No. No. It was a badge of honor.

Obito turned away from the mirror again, and stepped out of his house. He needed to distract himself again, and he found that walking around would help - Well, actually, being with Rin and walking with her was truly what helped him. His lips quirked a smile.

He stepped out of the Uchiha compound, heading towards the same place she coincidentally found him the last time. He hoped that she would pop out and find him, but that was wishful thinking. They didn't plan on seeing each other like this or making it a regular thing. Still...he could just hope a little, right?

Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. He turned around and headed towards the residence area near the hospital - Rin's house was there. Maybe he could invite her out again, just take a little break and relax with him. He soon reached in front of her house and saw that the lights of her room were on. She was awake. He then leaped up onto the balcony, concealing himself in the shadows so he isn't really seen. He didn't wanna scare her, he just wanted to invite her out!

"I know this is creepy, but..." He muttered, leaning against the wall next to the doors of her balcony, and twisted his head around to have a tiny peek...

There she was. Her eyes were scanning the book that she was reading while she was taking notes. It was like her hand had a life of her own. Scrolls were scattered all over her desk as well, and there were a few more that were still sealed. She was too focused, and she looked so...so cute. Hair tied up in a ponytail, brows furrowed in concentration, lips pursed.

"Man, I have it bad..." He sighed, leaning his head against the wall. He pouted in disappointment. She sure had a lot of studying to do...Medical ninjas sure have it rough. "Maybe I shouldn't bother her right now..."

He then heard a sound of movement coming from inside, and he curiously peeked in. Rin was sighing, putting the book down after she paused her fervent writing, placing her brush down. He watched as she stretched, then let loose her ponytail, swishing her hair to let it fall in place. She then folded her arms and rested her head on top. By the look on her eyes, she wasn't intending to fall asleep. But she looked rather... perturbed. Her eyes were staring at the sealed scrolls.

"Rin..." Obito whispered, concerned for her. She was working so hard…not everyone could actually be a medical ninja, or have the optimal chakra control in order to produce medical ninjutsus. He recalled Minato praising Rin during their training - the tree climbing training that he struggled so much with. She achieved it on her first try. Kakashi...well...there was nothing more he could say; his reputation of being a genius was self-explanatory.

Rin's determination to be the best medical ninja she can be was prominent; it was something he really adored about her. He didn't want anything to ever shake that goal. He needed to cheer her up.

And that's why...

He swallowed, his gut twisting in nervousness as he stepped out of the shadows and raised his knuckles to knock on the glass door. He watched Rin's head raise up in shock, her eyes widened as she tensed up in total awareness.

"W-who is it - Eh, Obito?!" She blanched. Obito smiled at her crookedly, his hand coming up to rub at his neck. Rin rapidly moved from her desk to slide open the balcony door.

"Obito! What are you doing here?!" She stepped aside for him to enter.

"I... I was just stopping by to invite you out." He told her, his eye glancing at her table. "I mean, you don't have to if you're busy..."

Rin blinked up at him curiously. "How long were you waiting outside?"

"I just got here, hehe!" There was no way he was going to tell her he watched her the whole time. Man if only he could punch himself for acting like a total stalker. He should just concoct a shadow clone and allow it to kick him to the next hidden village. Maybe that way he could stop acting stupid.

"I see," Rin replied, sighing. Her lips then quirked up into a small smile at his efforts.

He convinced himself that she believed him. Little did he know that she knew him a little too well.

"I could use a break," she then said, and Obito instantly lightened up. She liked that.

"Great!" Obito grinned, his eye shining with excitement as he stepped outside again. "Let's go!" Rin followed him with a giggle. She closed her balcony door and they both leaped to the '24 hour District'.

"What do you feel like eating? Wanna have that soba again, or do you wanna try something else?" Obito casually asked as he looked around. The golden lights of the restaurants and diners really brings this place to life. It was pretty. He could see a lot of people hanging around, most of them were drinking or having a quick smoke outside of pubs.

"Mm, maybe we could try something else? I liked the soba we ate last time, but I don't always wanna eat the same thing." Rin said, smiling up at him.

Obito hummed in thought. "Wanna go for some ramen? I mean, nothing can be compared to Ichiraku Ramen; if it was opened we would go there."

Rin nodded her head, her eyes smiling. "Ramen sounds good!"

Obito looked at her and grinned, "Ramen it is!"

They turned a corner and found a ramen bar. They entered, pushing away the draperies of the shop and took their seats next to each other.

The chef turned from the boiling noodles to greet his customers. "Welcome! What can I get you?"

"Uh, I'll have a miso ramen with extra chashu," Obito ordered, then turned to Rin.

"I'll just have a shoyu ramen," Rin said, smiling.

"Coming right up," The chef grinned, pouring glasses of water for the two.

"It actually smells yummy," Rin started, "I didn't realize I was that hungry."

Obito had a look of disbelief on his face as he regarded her. "Rin...You haven't been eating?"

Rin shook her head rapidly and smiled at Obito nervously, putting up two hands to dispel Obito's worry. "No, no, I have! I just skipped dinner."

"Oh. Good thing I stopped by then, huh?" He smirked, but his eye was gentle.

Rin giggled at him, feeling content. "Yeah. It is." Definitely. She never felt more relaxed by Obito's presence with her. It was as though everything was going to be okay, for some reason.

Soon enough, their orders came in and they slurped their noodles happily, chatting casually until their bowl was empty. Because of her hunger, Rin actually finished before Obito this time, much to his amusement.

Before Obito could pull out his pouch, this time, Rin was the one who grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the ramen bar.

"Ah, ah, ah, I took care of it." Rin wiggled a finger at his face as she chided him.

"Eh?! When?!" Obito blanched, blinking rapidly.

"I have my ways too, you know?" Rin smirked at him and walked forward. Obito made a mental note about how she should smirk more often. It was hot.

"I promised you that I would treat you next, right?"

Obito chuckled at her, shaking his head. "Yeah...you did. But I like treating you."

Rin felt an unusual flutter in her chest at those words; her cheeks flushed pink and her lips parted slightly as she paused on her tracks. She then smiled, looking at him over her shoulder.

"You're too kind. Maybe next time we should go to Ichiraku, hm?"

Unsurprisingly, Obito's heart was skipping beats and his blush was visible. He shoved his hands in pockets and walked right beside her. "I'd like that a lot!"

"It's a deal then."

Obito nodded.

They eventually exited the district and made their way to the center of the village, walking in a comfortable silence. He casually took in their quiet surroundings, but his mind was tapping at the memory of what woke him up a while back. He needed to talk – at least say anything.

"You know," Obito started, and Rin glanced at him. "If I could drink some sake right now, I wouldn't say no."

Rin blinked at the Uchiha questionably, dumbfounded by his random thought. "Why?"

Obito shrugged, "It looks fun."

Rin scoffed, shaking her head. "You're weird."

Obito blanched, raising his brow. "What? Aren't you curious about what it's like?"

Rin hummed, looking up in thought. "Well, I guess I'm a bit curious."

Obito then winked at her, pointing a thumb backwards. "Wanna go try?"

Rin turned and glared at him, "Obito!"

Obito instantly flinched and raised up two hands, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"Jeez…" Rin pouted and turned away from him. "Even if I was curious, that doesn't mean it's not harmful. I wouldn't want to get drunk – that's not good!"

Obito huffed out a chuckle and shoved his hands to his pocket. "I know, I know. I was just joking, Rin."

Rin shook her head and smiled, "You're silly."

Obito grinned.

They were a little close to the hospital now, but they walked slowly so this wouldn't end. Rin had her hands behind her back as she looked up at the clear, starry sky.

She remembered staring up at a sky like that once. It was the day she lost him. She helplessly attempted to search for his soul, a glimpse of hope that he was still with her.

"Hey, Obito…"

"Mm?" He looked at her fully, even though she was still staring up at the sky, and he was listening intently to the words she had to say next.

"Do you think…the village will always be like that?"

"Like what?"

"Peaceful. Calm. Everyone is together and happy."

Obito couldn't answer her question directly. He was silent for a few moments, before moving his attention to her direction of view.

"I asked myself that same question when I got back." He said softly, and this time Rin turned to look at him fully, anticipating his next words.

"This world is not peaceful, Rin. Someone will always have the motive to destroy for their own means. Take lives for their own means. And…kill someone precious to you for their own means. That's why," He faced her with a faint smile. "If we all stick together, then we can be powerful. No one would have to lose anyone. And also, when I become the Hokage, I'll put an end to all of it."

He gave her that wink that she liked so much, and a pink blush glowed on her cheeks as she gazed at him in astonishment, and a glimpse of her twelve year-old best friend flashed before her eyes. Just remembering Obito made her heart swell with emotions – the nostalgia of Obito telling her that saving was like saving the world. The relaxation and hope she felt just by hearing his words and knowing that he was alive next to her, telling her his dreams all over again made her so happy.

She looked up at the Hokage Rock before them and with a smile she said, "Until that day comes, I'll always be watching you."

Obito could not take his eye off of her, drinking her in as his heart swell with awe and adoration for her. His smile was warm, obsidian eye gleaming with joy.

"Ah, that's a promise."

-.x.-

Bright rays of light shined through the large glass windows of the massive library in Konoha Hospital. Rin was asleep on the couch, her hands cradling an opened book on her chest, while scrolls and tomes were scattered all over the floor. Another long night of reading and practice until exhaustion.

Dark lashes fluttered opened as the sun hit her face, and her hazel eyes shone brightly as they adjusted to her surroundings. She moaned as she slowly sat up, the book falling onto her lap, and she rubbed her eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?" she muttered, placing her feet on the ground and stretching. "So tired…"

Now fully awake, she looked around and grimaced at the mess she made the night before. It must have been a mad night…she couldn't believe she absorbed that much information.

She heaved a heavy sigh, relaxing back into the couch. "Mom won't be happy about this. Ah, I'm so hungry!"

She proceeded to move in order to grab herself a quick meal, but then she caught something from the corner of her eye. There was a table in the middle of the room. Books were stacked on top of each other neatly. There was a plate on the table, and it didn't look empty from where she was sitting, and so she proceeded to walk over to it and see what it could be.

It was a plateful of senbei. Next to it was a small, folded note. On the corner of that note was a yellow tulip.

"What is…" She picked up the tulip, then took the note and unfolded it, reading its contents.

_Don't forget to eat when you can. _

_Do your best!_

_-Obito._

A soft gasp left her lips as her eyes widened in shock. A blush glowed on her cheeks as she looked back to the senbei plate and tulip. Her heart was beating unusually fast, and she involuntarily placed the hand holding the tulip onto her chest. When was the last time that she felt overwhelmed like this? No one has ever done something like that for her. He must have done this before he left for a mission.

Always putting others before him…

"Obito…" she whispered, her hand reaching out to pick up one senbei from the plate. She stared at it for a few moments, smiling warmly as she brought it up to her lips.

"Thank you." She muttered, then took a bite of the delicious cracker.

-.x.-

Obito and his team had another mission assigned. An elimination mission in Takigakure. He had to meet up with Kakashi and the rest of their comrades at the HQ in an hour. He had his uniform on his bed – he didn't need much time to change out of his casual Uchiha clothes, and a small backpack duffel bag that was opened. He was placing one last item inside, and zipped it shut. He then heard a knock on his door.

"Hm?" He perked up; he let go of his bag and walked out of his room. "Who could that be?"

"Obito! Are you in there?" A female voice called out from behind his shoji screen, and Obito's eyes widened.

"Rin?!" He blanched. Was this real? He rushed over to slide his door open, and he stared down in shock at his best friend, who was smiling up at him brightly and holding up something that was wrapped.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here! May I come in?"

"Ah- Of course!" Obito stepped to the side to make way for her. "What are you doing here?"

She turned to face him after she slipped off her shoes, and held out the wrapped box.

"I made this for you." She smiled up at him warmly, then her gaze averted shyly.

"I wanted to thank you. What you did was really sweet." she said softly. Obito, who was still surprised, slowly took the box from her.

"You made me lunch?" He whispered, gently cradling the box in his hands. "For me?"

Rin nodded, her hands behind her back. "Yup! Remember to eat well when you're out there, okay?"

She didn't know that Obito can actually survive without food and water for a while, but to have her come all the way to the Uchiha compound, abandoning her work just to give him lunch that she prepared for him, was like giving a whole planet to Obito.

He knew what she was thanking him for. To him, it was nothing. He just wanted her to wake up feeling motivated and positive, because he knew she was working so hard. He just loved doing things for her.

"Rin," his throat was heavy with emotion, and his obsidian eye shone. "This is amazing…"

She giggled at him happily. "Enjoy it!"

"Thank you, thank you so much!" He cheered, his lips widening into a bright smile. Rin shook her head and shrugged. "Don't mention it. What time are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving in an hour." He said, finally looking at her.

"Oh, I see. Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll see you when you're back, okay?" She went back to wear her shoes again, and Obito followed after her to see her off.

"You know it. Take care on your way!" Obito said as Rin slid open his door. Rin looked over her shoulder and nodded her head. "Be careful! Bye!"

She waved at him, then shut the door behind her and made her way off.

"Bye…" Obito mumbled, looking back down at the wrapped lunchbox. He felt his cheeks burn as he thought of how she was in the kitchen cooking lunch for him. Just for him. She thought about him.

She came all the way to his house somewhere deep in the compound to deliver this to her.

How can he not love her?

-.x.-

Three scrolls were spread opened before her. At the center of each scroll, there were three types of fish. An octopus in the middle, and a swordfish on the left, and a flathead catfish.

Rin stood before each of them, her eyes were shut in concentration as she molded her chakra.

A few minutes passed by, and her eyes snapped opened in determination.

"Let's do this!"

She formed one hand seal, and then spread out both hands in front of her, and a bright green glow of chakra engulfed her body, passing over to the three dead fish.

Now it was time to test all her practice.

-.x.-

…To Be Continued…

-.x.-

Author's Note:

We've still got a long way to go before anything happens between them, so rest assured, nothing is moving fast.

Please review!


	6. Inspiration

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Pairing:** Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara  
**Rating:** M

-.x.-

Incandescence

…Chapter 6…

_**Inspiration**_

-.x.-

Her body glowed bright green as she charged up her chakra into her palms, while maintaining the balance of her chakra control as she released them onto the three dead fish that sat on the scrolls. It was not easy at all, trying to keep the cells active and preventing them from being necrotic with chakra. But she had to do this, she needed to learn it. If she can manage to heal all three, she could only imagine what other jutsus she can master. Just the thought of progressing and leveling herself up made her feel a sense of motivation pulsate inside her, and her chakra flow accelerated, further engulfing the specimens before her.

She lost count of how long she stood like that. She could feel sweat trickling down her cheeks, her teeth gritting in attempt to not lose focus. She was getting tired, but she couldn't stop now.

Suddenly, the tentacles of the octopus started to twitch. Her eyes widened, and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

'_Progress! Just a little more!'_ And she shut her eyes tight, her body stepping just a little closer towards the specimens, the beam of chakra that was projected on them increased in size.

_Just a little more…just a little more…just a little more..!_

The tentacles continued to twitch, and she noticed the other two fish trembling.

'_I have to do this! I have to!_'

But her chakra was depleting, and the glow on the specimens started to wane, and eventually, the twitching stopped. The bright green chakra faded into the air.

Out of exhaustion, she fell on her knees, breathing heavily as her body trembled. She stared up at the scrolls and misery took over her features.

'_Why…? I was so close! Why is this so difficult?!' _

Tears brimmed in her eyes; she made no move to stand up from the floor. It was getting frustrating. She never underestimated the jutsu, her parents told her everything she needed to know despite the fact that it will be hard to get it from the first few tries. After all, she wasn't healing one individual. It was more advanced than the Mystical Palm Technique. Her father emphasized that a medical ninja at her age needed to master much more than Mystical Palm. The ability to prevent necrosis on more than one individual is crucial.

"_Listen carefully, Rin." Her father spoke, his tone stern as he gained her attention. "This technique has two crucial aspects that you need to be careful about. The first is keeping yourself alive by not overflowing your chakra while the patient is showing little to no progress of healing, and the second is ensuring that the person will be healed."_

_Rin listened intently to her father as he pointed at a wall scroll that showed diagrams of the chakra circulation system. _

"_They say that it is a basic move every ninja should learn, medical or non-medical. But research proves this to be incorrect. Many of those who attempted it failed. Now it is 'basic' to some degree, since there is so much more advanced techniques that require advanced chakra control." He pointed to the diagrams of different types of chakra control patterns. "That doesn't mean it is less difficult. It took you three months to perfect the Mystical Palm Technique. You can expect a longer timeframe for other jutsus."_

"_I understand." Rin nodded with a look of determination. _

"I know I have to keep trying but…" she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes; her vision was starting to get hazy due to her dizziness. "Why am I not getting it right?"

_Blank._

-.x.-

Dark clouds concealed the usual sunny sky of Konoha. Drizzles began to drop, and people were starting to rush home before it rains harder.

After a few days of resting in order to restore her chakra, Rin decided to step outside for a walk. She didn't mind that it was raining; she took her umbrella with her to shield herself. She just needed to get out of her house and breathe a little.

She was making her way towards the training grounds. She needed to have a glimpse of nature after being cooped up in the hospital library and practice room. The thought of it depressed her. Just looking at it reminds her of all the failed attempts. Her mind was not clear. Kakashi and Obito tried to visit her one day, but her mother told them that she wasn't awake, as she passed out from exhaustion. She could just imagine how worried Obito was, and how Kakashi would convince him that she would be okay.

Truth be told, she didn't feel like seeing anyone, even after she awoke. She wasn't in that state of mind where she can be her cheerful and happy self, as though she was doing okay and life was all great for her. She really just wanted to be alone for a while. She needed time to gain back her confidence in her skills. She knew that if she lacked confidence in medical ninjutsu, she wouldn't come so far. She didn't plan on stopping.

She walked through the grassy terrain of the training grounds, and it had started to rain harder. Thunder rumbled as the winds blew by; the wafting scent of the earth calming her.

As Rin walked in between the trees, she recalled a memory of her younger self during the academy days. It was a day like this where she found Obito training in the rain. She remembered how he slipped off the tree branch when he saw her, and a faint giggle bubbled out of her. This was also where her team trained. The training grounds sure did hold so many memories of teachers and students.

The sound of someone grunting brought her out of her train of thoughts, she became aware, turning her head to where the sound was coming from.

"Huh? I thought I was alone…" She mumbled, and cautiously walked towards that direction.

As she stepped closer, she heard a very familiar voice shouting out, "Katon! Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

The bright blaze of the giant fireball caused her to shield her eyes for a while, and she heard the rumble of the ground as the trees shook, scaring away birds that were hiding from the rain.

Once the bright light subsided, she found that it was the one person she knew all too well who was training with a bunch of his shadow clones.

"Obito..!" she whispered softly, and she instantly hid herself behind a tree so that he wouldn't see her.

She watched as he combatted his clones with taijutsu, throwing a kunai and dodging their attacks. He was really fast. He leaped up into the air and shaped a few hand seals, and he shot out balls of fire towards his clones. Some of them popped, some dodged and leaped forward towards the original.

He took each one of them out easily.

Rin watched him in astonishment. His speed, his jutsu, his taijutsu skills…he was really good.

When a clone threw up two shurikens into the trees, Obito only stood there and waited. His face was composed. Kunai and shuriken rained down towards him from opposite directions, yet still he didn't move.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she gasped in horror. Why wasn't he moving?

She wanted to dash forward to help, but then saw why he was immobile.

None of them even touched Obito. They all passed through him. Before she knew it, Obito was high up in the air, and after a few hand seals were formed, she heard him call out his jutsu.

"Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!" And a trail of blazing fire shot out of his mouth and moved in a straight direction towards his clones, and Obito moved his head to let the fire hit each of his targets, and all of his clones popped away after being engulfed by his flames.

Rin was amazed at the entire thing. Obito was…so strong. How did the kunai manage to pass through him? Was it an illusion? Or a substitution technique? She knew he was powerful enough that he joined the ANBU, but she had never seen him in action before. This was the first time she had witnessed his skills, even though it was just him training with his clones.

Up until now, he was still training. Not even the weather stopped him. He was the epitome of true determination.

Rin felt a sense of unusual emotions flow inside her. A sense of inspiration and hope that she too, can be just like that. Obito who struggled and failed many times was now levels above most of the people she knew. He was equal to Kakashi.

'_Even I…I can catch up…' _Her voice in her head echoed. _'You can catch up! You can! You're strong, too!' _ The more she stared at Obito, the louder her voice of motivation chanted.

Obito back flipped and landed on the ground smoothly. Once he stood up, he tensed immediately at the sensation of someone's presence.

"I know you're there." He spoke, his tone deadly. "Why don't you come out, already?"

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, glaring at the person behind him with his Sharingan, and Rin startled, gasping as they made eye contact.

Obito's eye widened in shock.

"Rin?!" He turned to her fully as Rin stepped out from behind the tree.

"Y-yeah, hey," she chuckled nervously, gripping at her umbrella.

"Rin! Why didn't you tell me you were here?!" He jogged towards her and they met halfway, and Rin shared her umbrella, shielding the two of them.

"I actually was just taking a walk, I didn't know you would be here." She replied, averting her eyes.

"Were you watching? You could've been hurt!"

"Yeah. I was." She nodded, then smiled up at him cheerfully. "That was amazing, Obito!"

Obito was taken aback for a moment, and couldn't help but blush at her compliment as he raised his hand to rub at his neck.

"A-ah! Thanks, haha!"

"But Obito," her brows furrowed in concern. "Aren't you worried about catching a cold?"

Obito shook his head at her and smirked proudly. "Nope! Even if it rained or snowed, it shouldn't be a reason to stop me from training."

Rin giggled, her eyes smiling. "You really never changed."

"How about you? Kakashi and I stopped by your place a few days ago, your mother said that you passed out." He had a worried expression on his face. "What happened Rin? Are you alright? I was really worried!"

She tried to maintain the smile that she was cracking, but she lowered her head to conceal her misery.

"A-Ah…Yeah… I guess…" she muttered, her figure trembling.

She felt two hands on her shoulder, prompting her to look up at Obito's concerned face.

"Talk to me, Rin. What happened?"

At the sound of his soft and gentle tone, Rin decided to talk, and tears welled up in her eyes. A sight she knew Obito loathed seeing.

"I was very close to succeeding the jutsu…And then I failed, again…but it's okay!" She tried to put up a smile. Obito could tell it was fake. "I mean, it's like you said, right? Even if I didn't get it right, I just gotta keep trying!"

Tears rolled down before she could stop them, and a hand instantly rushed up to wipe them off. Rin let out a strained chuckle as she wiped them.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying…I am probably just a little tired."

"Rin, look at me." Obito called, and she blinked up at him, taken aback by how serious and deep his tone was.

"Don't act tough and hide your wounds."

Her eyes widened, her lips parting slightly. She didn't expect him to use her words against her.

"The only thing you need to force yourself to do is tell yourself that you will succeed this jutsu no matter how many times it takes for you to try. If you're doing it because of your parents' expectations, then you won't get it right. But if you're doing it because you want to, you will definitely master it!"

He then smiled at her cheerfully. "And I know you can. You're a very skilled medical ninja. You can do this! I know you can!"

Rin's breath caught in her throat. He was giving her the same moral support that she always gave him when he struggled and felt low about himself. Her heart fluttered as she gazed into his eye, his crimson eye with its unique marking. It was meant to be something fearsome, but to her, she saw nothing but warmth and gentleness.

His hands moved from her shoulders, and she felt a rush of coldness brush by. Obito moved aside to walk away from her, and into the rain again. She stood there dumbfounded for a moment, before turning around to look at him in question.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said, cocking his head to the direction of the exit. "I don't want you catching a cold."

"Ah-! Hey, I can say the same for you!" She exclaimed, jogging towards him to fall into step, and shielding him from the rain again with her umbrella.

"Nah," he chuckled, shoving his hands into his pocket. "You don't have to worry about me."

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "No, Obito. Didn't we say we'll look out for each other?"

Obito glanced down at her and stared at her shining hazel eyes. Beautiful, bright eyes that complimented her chestnut hair.

He grinned at her, his cheeks pink, and nodded. "Of course."

-.x.-

She rested for another few days before she was back in the practice room. She stared at the three specimen that sat on top of the scrolls. A determined expression took over her features as she stood there, molding her chakra.

She then closed her eyes and focused on the pattern of chakra control, her hand shaped into a seal.

_Focus. Focus. Focus. Focus. _

'_You can do this. You can do this.'_

She was not going to think about expectations. She was not going to think about obligations.

Rin had one goal in mind.

She will achieve this jutsu, and many other jutsus later, and become the medical-nin she aspires to be.

The flow of chakra pulsated in her body, moving into her limbs, while she maintained a balance in her core.

Her body glowed bright green, but she remained still, needing to release just the right acceleration in order to direct it towards the specimens. She mentally kept with the timing required before the cells would become fully necrotic.

'_I can do this. I will succeed.'_ She chanted inside her. She was not going to think of her failure. She was not going to let any form of insecurity rise up. She will not lose her focus.

Suddenly, a flash of Obito's cheerful face popped into her mind, and she remembered the words he spoke to her.

"_You're a very skilled medical ninja. You can do this! I know you can!"_

Her eyes shot open, and she stretched out her arms, palms facing the three fresh specimens before her. The bright green chakra beamed from her form and engulfed the three of them, and she observed carefully.

She made sure to keep her head clear at this moment, only focusing on maintaining the optimal chakra flow.

The octopus' tentacles began to twitch again, but Rin didn't react. Instead, she just observed. After a while, the other two fish start to tremble and twitch, indicating the same progress she witnessed prior.

'_Do not overflow.' _She told herself. Sweat formed on her temple, sliding down her cheek as she ignored the ache that was growing on her arms, but she didn't care. It was nothing.

The three fish were still trembling, and after a good ten minutes, the catfish began to bounce from the scroll, and it hopped back into the water. Rin's eyes widened briefly, but regained her composure. She couldn't react yet, even if she felt that sense of happiness swelling inside her already.

Once again, Obito's image flashed in her head, and this made her push a little more chakra into the beam that was hitting the other two specimen.

After a few minutes, the swordfish also bounced back into the water, and then the octopus whose tentacles were moving smoothly, also turned around slid off the scroll to follow the other two fish.

The beam of bright green chakra receded back into Rin's figure, and then it dissipated.

After catching her breath, a bright grin grew on Rin's face, and she jumped and threw her hands up in excitement, cheering loudly at her success.

"I DID IT! I did it! I finally did it!"

The door of the practice room opened, and Rin's mom peeked in with a look of concern. "Rin? Is everything okay? I heard you shou—Ah!"

Before she could continue, Rin had ran towards her mother and engulfed her in a big hug, and she stumbled backwards.

"Mom! I did it! I just performed Wide Healing!"

Her mom's eyes widened in shock and happiness, before she smiled happily at her daughter.

"I'm so glad! You finally did it! Come on, we must tell your father!" Her mom grabbed her daughter's hand in excitement, and Rin followed.

"Yeah!"

-.x.-

That night, Rin laid on her bed and recalled her success, smiling in a daze. All those moments of frustration, tears, and intense studying and meditation really paid off in the end.

The image of a certain Uchiha flashed in her mind and her smile stretched wider. She then turned to the side and faced the small picture frame on her nightstand. The picture frame of her team. She stared directly at the younger Obito.

He never gave up at anything, even until the very end, and he motivated her to do the same.

He really was the warmest person she knew. So bright, so genuine, always in a positive attitude even in the hardest times.

Her finger reached out to tap at his face on the frame.

"Obito," she mumbled in a soft yet sleepy voice as her eyes began to close. "Become Hokage…I know you can be…" and sleep finally claimed her.

Yet there was the presence of a hooded figure dressed in a black cloak with an ANBU mask visible, standing on the railing of her balcony, watching her.

-.x.-

…To Be Continued…

-.x.-

Author's Notes:

Obito is a true friend.

This chapter is a deeper view on Rin. We've barely scratched the surface about her abilities, and that's why I'm adding my own elements into her character, while trying to maintain the canon personality.

This fanfiction will be nearly around 23 chapters if it goes according to plan. We're still in the good, fluffy bits before the best parts happen, which I am actually really excited to write.

I'm not going to jump straight into the romance, because like I said, it's a gradual shift from friendship to love. There are many things I wish to write first before we get to the romantic bits.

Tell me your thoughts about this fanfiction so far!

Please review!


	7. Treat

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**  
Pairing: **Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara**  
Rating: **M

-.x.-

Incandescence

…Chapter 7…

**_Treat_**

-.x.-

They were concealed by the shadows of the trees as they kept a falcon eye on the dozen of rogue shinobis that were passing through the path of the forest. They were dressed in black cloaks, and had their faces covered except for their eyes in order to hide their identity. ANBU received an intel from the security forces of Konohagakure that they were intending to terrorize the village by placing explosive tags in very specific areas.

Obito, whose face was hidden behind his wolf mask, remained still on a branch behind Kakashi, waiting for the signal of his captain as he observed with his Sharingan, reading their chakra flow to anticipate any changes.

Kakashi looked at Obito over his shoulder and gave him a nod, and Obito raised two fingers up so the rest of the team could see and follow the next step.

In the blink of an eye, they all dispersed.

Obito kept close to Kakashi as they followed the rogue nins; they were very close. If they were to reach the village, they would definitely set off the tags and blow up the place. They needed to work stealthily. The rogue nin were clever enough to have their men surround the targeted areas while disguising themselves as civilians, and so Kakashi made half of his team split with his ninken who would track down the paper tags. Ko, Yugao, and Yoji Aburame would station themselves in the targeted sites in order to remove the explosive tags secretly, and wait for his signal as they watched the rogue nin's henchmen stay on guard, while he, Obito, Yamato and the others would follow the rogue leader and the rest of his followers.

"How much further do we need, Boss?" One of his followers asked, impatience evident in his tone.

"We're very close." A deep voice spoke. It was the leader. "The second we get to the gate, we will release the explosive tags and the village will blow up. All of you will instantly pass through, and kill anyone who tries to resist."

Even though it was concealed behind his mask, a sinister grin grew on his face as his eyes gleamed. "I could only imagine what a thriving village such as Konohagakure would hold."

"I know, right? Once we take over this village, we can—Uwaak!" The leader's follower could not finish his sentence. His eyes widened, and blood sprayed from his throat. His comrades were instantly alerted, turning to face their dead teammate as he collapsed onto the ground. His blood spilled into the ground and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"What…?" The boss gritted his teeth, looking around to see who was after them.

He turned around and came face to face with Obito's wolf mask, who instantly slashed him with his sword.

But it was too easy.

The boss' figure instantly disintegrated into mud, slobbering into the ground.

"A mud clone…?!" Obito breathed out, and his Sharingan flashed, prompting him to leap upward as a sword pierced through the air.

Another slash was heard, and dying groan, and a thud on the ground.

The boss looked up to see several ANBU nin staring down at him behind their masks.

"Looks like we're going to have a bit of trouble with this one." One ANBU member spoke.

"Take down every one of them and spare the leader. I will handle that one." Kakashi commanded.

"Yes, sir!" they nodded and vanished, reappearing before the leader's followers, and began to combat them.

Kakashi then turned to Obito and prepared to leap. "Let's go!"

"Ah!" Obito shouted, and the two of them jumped high to begin their battle with the boss.

The boss then slammed his hand on the ground and called out, "Doton! Tobi Tsubute!" (Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones)

Numerous stones shot up at Kakashi and Obito, who shielded themselves as the dirt concealed their vision. Once the dirt cleared up, they noticed a bunch of explosive tags on the ground and their eyes widened.

The earth shook as the explosive tags blew up. Obito and Kakashi were landed on a tree branch.

Kakashi felt a presence behind him, and he turned around to block an incoming kick with his arm.

They fell into hand-to-hand combat, with Obito joining in. They smoothly dodged every kick and punch and slash of kunai thanks to their Sharingan. It was when they were at an arm's length that the boss pulled out two swords and charged for them.

Obito and Kakashi took out their own swords and they clashed with the boss equally for a while.

"Oi, _Captain_," Obito called out to Kakashi, who briefly looked at him for a moment, indicating that he was listening as he dodged an incoming slash.

"I've got an idea."

The two of them made eye contact with their Sharingan, and then nodded their head. Kakashi instantly backed away into the trees.

"Heh, you call that kenjutsu? Pathetic." The boss scoffed as Obito leaped up to dodge a downward slash and clashed his sword with the boss' other one.

Obito only remained quiet. He was actually stalling, calculating just exactly the right time to make his move.

After several moments of thrashing, clanging, and dodging, Obito moved his sword out of the way and remained still. The boss instantly grinned, and drove his sword into Obito…

Only for it to pass through.

"W-what?!"

Before he could recover from his shock, a hand grabs onto his neck. He coughed out blood, grunting. His eyes widened at Kakashi's other hand that was engulfed with glowing electric blue chakra with lightning sparking radiantly.

With no hesitation, Kakashi gave one last cold, heartless look as his Chidori busted through the boss' heart, his hand piercing out of his back.

The boss was limp in Kakashi's arms, who pulled his bloodied hand back and dropped the dead rogue as the sparks of his Chidori faded into nothing.

"Finally," Obito huffed as he stood next to his captain. "You sure are enjoying yourself with that jutsu, huh?"

Kakashi shrugged as he looked at Obito from behind his mask. "Dirty work gets done a lot faster with it."

"No kidding."

"Let's go check on the others."

Obito nodded, and they both vanished.

After seeing that the rest of the team eliminated all of the followers and they had cancelled out all the explosive bombs that were scattered, Team Ro made their way back to the HQ as Kakashi reported the Hokage.

The mission was finally complete.

-.x.-

Obito was taking a stroll in the Uchiha district, passing by shops and houses as kids were running around chasing each other and playing tag.

He eventually came by a vast lake surrounded by fresh greenery. A perfect spot for some peace and for fishing. The garden was actually a slope, there was a large staircase that would lead to the flat ground and the lake. This place was probably the most beautiful part of the Uchiha district.

As he was walking by, he noticed two figures sitting by the lake. They looked like two kids, a girl and a boy. The girl had long brown hair, while the boy had raven hair that was tied back.

Obito was minding his own business as he glanced down, watching the two kids laugh and smile as they talked.

The kid with the raven hair looked exactly like Itachi. He had the same hairstyle as his clan leader's son.

He was about to turn away and continue walking, until the kid turned his face to fully look at the girl. It turns out to be Itachi himself.

"Huh?!"

Obito blanched and paused in his tracks and gave the two children his full attention, leaning the railing with both hands as his mouth gaped at the sight. He saw that they were sharing dango together. Itachi was smiling politely at the girl who was blushing as she raised a hand to cover her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she giggled.

It was so clear that the girl, who he recognized finally as Uchiha Izumi, liked him.

Itachi and Izumi…

Itachi wasn't showing any signs of reciprocation, but it did look like he was enjoying himself as he ate another piece of dango.

Itachi sitting with a girl who clearly liked him wasn't what shocked Obito.

It was the fact that Itachi, who was younger than him by eight years, already had someone infatuated with him way before he did.

He could feel the bruise growing on his manhood.

How was it that a kid like Itachi already had girls fawning over him, while when he was his age he was just the class clown?

"Maaan…that's just not cool…" His voice cracked at the thought.

"So this is what you do when you're not training. Spying on little kids." A voice crept up from beside him, startling him.

"W-Wha-?! Kakashi!" Obito squacked, his arms coming up defensively, then lowering them when he saw that it was his friend, who stood next to him with his hands in his pocket. He shot him a glare due to his words, a vein popping at his temple.

"Shut up! That's not it, at all!"

"Then why are you standing there with your mouth wide open like you're just ready to eat those two?" Kakashi remained passive, his eye glancing down at the children to gesture at them.

Obito huffed out a huge sigh, and his head lowered as he balanced himself on the railing.

"Man, that is just depressing to look at…" he muttered.

Kakashi glanced down at the children who were simply eating their dango, then raised a brow at Obito.

"Kids having fun is a depressing sight?"

"Not that, punk!" Obito snapped up and growled, then pointed with his thumb to Itachi.

"That kid is getting more action than I am! He barely interacts with anyone and he already has girls falling for him!"

Kakashi blinked at him, finally understanding what he was so aggressive about.

"Oh, I get it now. You're jealous of an 11-year old boy."

A sweat dropped on Obito's temple and his brow twitched. Another punch to his manhood. "You know, you're not making it any better when you put it that way."

"But it is what it is."

"Oh shut up!" Obito bristled, leaning his back on the railing and crossing his arms. "What the hell do you know? You were just like him!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he deadpanned at Obito's visible immaturity.

"Are you ever going to grow up…?" He was almost 20 for crying out loud, and he is still acting like a 5-year old. Itachi was a lot more mature than him.

Obito only turned his head up and let out a sound of indignation.

-.x.-

He waited for her once more at the entrance of Konoha Hospital, standing by casually. He watched as she stepped out again, white coat in her arms as she bowed down to her colleagues. He felt his heart race again, and he only just looked at her.

He watched as she finally saw him, and with a cheerful smile, she jogged her way towards him.

"I hope you weren't waiting long!" She said as she finally caught up to him.

"Not at all! I just got here!" He had actually been waiting for an hour. She didn't need to know that.

"I see! Well, would you like to have some lunch?" She asked, looking up at him. "How about that Ichiraku we promised?"

"Hey, you look like you're in a good mood." He smiled down at her. "Did something happen?"

Rin couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out of her, her hands curled up to her chest in excitement as her eyes shined; pure swirled in her hazel orbs.

"Well, I have been waiting for the right moment to tell you. I mastered Wide Healing!"

His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock. The jutsu that's been frustrating her, that's been putting her through those long exhausting nights and that made her cry a few times…she finally did it!

"I'm so happy for you! See? What did I say? I knew you can do it!" The brightest grin grew on his face.

Rin could feel her cheeks glow pink as he shared her happiness. "It's all thanks to you, Obito!"

He shook his head despite the red streak on his face that formed due to her gratitude. "You did this all on your own, Rin." He then pumped up a fist.

"This calls for a treat!" He winked at her, then gently grabbed her hand and pulled her so she could jog after him. Rin couldn't help but laugh as she kept up with him.

"Obito! It's just around the corner!" she said in between her giggles.

He only chuckled back at her and they finally reached the famous ramen bar. He pulled back the draperies to allow her to enter first, and Teuchi turned around from the boiling noodles to greet his customers.

"Welcome! Oh, if it isn't you, Obito-san! Who do we have here?" He greeted politely, nodding his head towards Rin with a smile.

"Hey there, Teuchi-san! This is Rin, my closest friend." He grinned as he gestured towards her.

"Pleasure! What are we having today?"

Obito took his seat next to her and ordered the special for the two of them. Teuchi grinned excitedly at the order and went straight to work.

"You seem to know everyone," Rin said as she sat back comfortably.

"He was a regular customer." Teuchi spoke from behind the bar as he chopped some vegetables.

"Yup! No other ramen can match Ichiraku's." He grinned excitedly.

Rin's eyes smiled as she nodded. "That's for sure!"

Soon their orders came in and they both ate happily, and she told him all about the jutsu she worked so hard on. He listened to her intently, asking questions and praising her for being so smart.

Little did he know how much she loved that about him. Listening to her intently, and not just out of politeness. He allowed her excitement and passion for medicine seep out of her, and this gave her the encouragement to keep going. The fact that she felt someone was also behind her, returning the same support she gave, made her feel an overwhelming amount of joy flow inside her.

Obito was truly the greatest friend she could ever ask for.

Once they left Ichiraku, they wandered around for a while longer, doing a little window shopping in comfortable silence.

But then she caught something from the corner of her eye that made her pause in her steps, Obito followed, raising a brow in question.

It was a cute plush toy of a cat whose head was peeking out of a big strawberry. Her eyes glowed at the cuteness of the toy.

She didn't notice that Obito followed her trail of sight as she was distracted with the plushie, contemplating if she should buy it or not.

Obito then chuckled lightly, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Do you want that?"

Rin gasped at his deep voice, and a red blush spread over her nose and cheeks.

"I…Well…" She averted her gaze and wrung her hands together in nervousness. "I mean…it's childish…"

Obito shook his head with a smile. "I know you love strawberries, but I didn't know you were that passionate about it."

Rin let out a nervous chuckle, still not looking at him out of sheer embarrassment. "They're really my favorite."

She felt too shy that she decided to step away from the shop so she wouldn't succumb to her urge of buying the toy.

"Oh, let's go, I'm just being childish—Eh? Obito?" She felt the loss of his presence and she turned around to see where he was.

He was in the shop, holding out a hand with money to pay the shopkeeper while clutching the plush toy. She watched as he took back his change and stepped out of the shop and walked before her.

"O-Obito!" She moved to catch up with him, her face now completely red. "Y-you didn't have to do that!"

He only flashed her his gentle smile as he handed her the toy. She took it shyly, holding it to her chest as she stared down at it.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed around me." He said as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"But… Why did you buy it?"

"Because it made you happy."

"Huh?" Her eyes widened as she gazed up at him in shock.

"It's your day now, Rin. Consider it a celebratory gift for achieving your jutsu." He winked at her.

"Obito…" she whispered, then looked down at the plush toy, her hand hovering over the strawberry.

Her long hair managed to hide the wide smile on her face. She felt her heart beating at an unusual pace, and she involuntarily tightened her hold around the toy.

Maybe she was still embarrassed that she wanted a toy.

Perhaps that's why her heart was racing so fast.

-.x.-

…To Be Continued…

-.x.-

Author's Notes:

Obito is still in the friendzone. He'll get out soon.

Starting from the next chapter, we'll be entering the good parts of the story - It's going to be hard to write, but I'm honestly very excited.

I couldn't help but add another ObiRin moment in this chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a review! It really encourages me to write more. I really want to complete this story.


	8. First Day

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**  
Pairing: **Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara**  
Rating: **M

-.x.-

Incandescence

…Chapter 8…

_**First Day**_

-.x.-

A knock on the door paused Minato's hand from writing, prompting the blonde to look up in question.

"Come in," He called out, his tone was light. The door creaked open and revealed Fugaku Uchiha, the Uchiha's head and captain of the Konoha Military Police Force. Minato could not deny that he was inwardly surprised at Fugaku's presence. He would never come to him unless he had something to report, or if there was an urgent matter.

"May I have a moment with you, Lord Fourth?" Fugaku asked, his tone polite. There was no hint of trouble in his tone.

Minato smiled at him kindly and nodded. "Of course. What's the matter?"

Fugaku shut the door behind him and approached Minato's desk.

"I wish to request something from you, Lord Fourth."

"A request?" Minato frowned, quirking a brow. "What kind of request?"

"A request of transfer." Fugaku said. Minato, whose eyes did not leave the Uchiha, put down his brush and leaned back on his chair.

"Proceed."

"I would like to request that you transfer Uchiha Obito to the Konoha Military Police Force, and allow him to join my elite team."

Minato's eyes widened slightly at the words of Fugaku. This was something he never expected at all. He knew Fugaku from a young age and he truly respected the man. A stern, logical, and determined leader who cared for the future of his clan. He understood that if Fugaku came all this way to him in order to ask for Obito, it means he had seen a potential in the young Uchiha.

The Uchiha who struggled.

The Uchiha who was average.

The Uchiha whom his clan members resented.

The Uchiha who was not the level of a genius despite coming from one of the most fearsome clans of Konoha – is actually being recognized by his clan's leader.

A sense of pride swelled for his student, and it reflected on the small smile that grew on Minato's lips.

"That's interesting," Minato finally responded. "But I have to ask, why him?"

"As the head of the Uchiha clan, and captain of the Police Force, I must keep tabs on every single member who happens to be a shinobi and learn of their status and progress. I've managed to keep track of Obito's capabilities. Knowing that he had been in the ANBU from the age of 14, words that reached me is that he happens to be exceptionally equal to Hatake Kakashi."

Minato knew that there was also more to that, so he waited for Fugaku to continue.

"I truly feel that with someone like him in my Police Force, this can strengthen our aid to the village along with our reputation. I also think that someone who is the subordinate of the Fourth Hokage can also improve the relations of my clan with Konoha."

Minato clasped both hands before his lips as he leaned his elbows on the desk and absorbed Fugaku's reasoning.

The reputation of the clan…The relations between the clan and the village…It was honestly so odd to know that such hostility existed; as though they were two separate nations.

He was aware of the discrimination that had been ongoing since the time of the Second Hokage.

A discrimination that Minato wanted to remove from this village. Everyone who is in Konohagakure, regardless of the clan, and no matter how fearsome, should be treated as a part of the village.

Fugaku was a clever man. He only picked out the best to provide the best. The best for the clan and the best for the village was his main intention. He is a hard man, but good person regardless.

Minato's eyes narrowed as he thought of his student. Could Obito be the person who connected the Uchiha clan and the village together?

"Very well," Minato smiled at the clan leader, whose eyes widened slightly. "I approve of your request, however, I do not want to transfer him against his will. I advise you to go and speak to him personally and let him make the decision."

Fugaku could see the logic behind that. "That's fine by me." He said.

"I will have the required documents sent to you this afternoon. If he accepts, let him sign it and have it delivered to me."

"Very well," Fugaku then bowed down formally to the Fourth. "Your approval humbles me. Thank you for your time."

Minato nodded his head and sat up straight to continue his paperwork. "No problem."

He watched Fugaku leave his office, waiting until he shut the door, before a wide smile took over his features.

He knew exactly what to do next.

-.x.-

Obito did not expect himself to be sitting on the floors of Uchiha Fugaku's house, of all people. Earlier, Obito was in his own home, taking care of a few chores when he heard a knock on his door, and a voice call out to him. When he slid the door open, it turns out to be two members of the Konoha Military Police Force. At first, he tensed nervously, wondering what they wanted with him, but it turns out that he was being summoned to Fugaku's office in the headquarters.

In less than ten minutes, Obito instantly made his way to Fugaku's office, and Fugaku invited him over at his house before dinner time, since he needed to have an important talk with him.

"_You'll know tonight." His leader said, his arms were crossed as he leaned back on his chair, regarding the young Uchiha with a stern look. "Just don't be late." _

And here he was, kneeling down on a cushion before his clan leader with his hands placed on top of his lap. It was clear that he was tense, as he spent the whole day trying to figure out what was so important that Fugaku needed to speak to him privately. In between them was a sealed envelope which Obito internally questioned. Fugaku was seated with his arms crossed, and his gaze locked with Obito, observing his body language.

The younger Uchiha's nervousness did not faze him one bit.

"Obito," he started. "I called you out here in order to request something very important from you."

Obito's eyes widened perceptively, his lips parting slightly. "A request from me? What is it, Fugaku-sama?"

"I want you to leave your position in the ANBU, and join my elite unit in the Konoha Military Police Force."

At this, Obito's eyes widened fully. "W-what..?" _'Elite unit?'_

Fugaku remained composed, nodding his head slightly.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you ever since you returned. You made it to ANBU a year later since then, and your abilities continued to drastically improve in such a short amount of time, especially for someone who wields only one Sharingan. Someone like you in my unit would definitely be useful."

Those words shocked Obito – never once did he think he would ever hear his clan leader utter anything that meant recognition. For as long as he knew Fugaku, the only thing he received from him were sharp glances of disapproval due to the fact that he was a subpar Uchiha shinobi. Now, he was being praised.

But Obito's suspicion only grew. At one point, it would have excited him to join the Police Force run by his clan. After working in ANBU for nearly six years, this wasn't an easy decision to make.

"How?" His eye narrowed.

"You will be performing high-risk operations in collaboration with ANBU. It ranges from serving high-risk arrests and issuing search warrants to engaging heavily-armed enemies, and rescuing hostages from within the village. ANBU will handle interrogations and any further investigation, as we need to respect their own system."

Fugaku's eyes hardened perceptively as he spoke the next words. "Let me tell you something, Obito. This will be good for the clan. You are an Uchiha. We wield a special power that cannot be matched by any other clan; and we use those powers to help the village and maintain its peace, and we carry that reputation through the Police Force. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Obito got the message, alright. Fugaku implied that he had a duty for this clan; a certain role that made him feel even more connected to it and not just through the inheritance of the Sharingan. The Uchiha are elite, feared, and discriminated against for their visual prowess and hence the members all stick together in an attempt to keep to themselves.

He could see through Fugaku's deep intentions. The clan is a part of the village, and so they had a role to play despite what they're facing. Fugaku wanted to purify the village's perception of the Uchiha clan.

"I understand."

Fugaku then picked up the envelope that sat in between them and passed it on to Obito, who took it stiffly and slowly removed the papers to have a look.

"These are the transfer papers delivered to me from the Hokage. I spoke with him regarding your transfer, and he approved. The decision is now up to you."

Obito was silent the whole time, his eyes scanning over the documents as he tried to register the whole deal. This was absolutely…new to him. A new career path. He honestly thought he would be serving in the ANBU for a while, perhaps even becoming a captain of his own squad. Now he was being approached with a deal in which he works closely with his clan leader. The Hokage, his sensei, even agreed with this decision. He knew that Minato was not forcing him, because whether he accepted or refused, he wasn't losing anything.

The real question was…did he want to do this? He didn't wanna make a rash decision. A twelve-year old Obito would jump the gun and take it. But that wasn't him anymore.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Obito then asked as he looked back up to Fugaku, who had a neutral expression on his face.

"Of course. You have 48 hours to make a decision and get back to me. Think through this carefully."

Obito nodded and bowed, "I understand."

"Alright. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

They stood up and Fugaku slid the shoji door opened, and stepped out, Obito following until they made their way into the living room where young Sasuke was playing with his toy. Sasuke looked up at Obito curiously, and Obito couldn't help but smile and wave at the young toddler. He was actually very cute.

"Ah, Finished already?" He heard a kind, gentle feminine voice from the other side of the room. It was Mikoto. "Obito-kun, would you like to stay over for dinner?" She was being polite; something he always liked about her. She was loyal to her husband, her children and the clan affairs, but she treated others kindly no matter who they were.

Obito smiled politely at Mikoto and bowed down. "No thank you, Mikoto-san. I've got some errands to do. Perhaps next time."

Mikoto only nodded and moved over to pick up her toddler.

He then moved out to the front door and easily slipped on his shoes. Fugaku stood behind him to see him off.

Obito turned around, bowed one more time and said, "Thank you for your time, Fugaku-sama. I shall make a decision as soon as possible. Until then."

Fugaku simply nodded and watched as Obito exited his house.

As he stared after him, Fugaku felt a presence beside him, and it was his wife. He looked down at her, his frown softening as she smiled up at him.

"That boy sure grew up fast, huh?" She spoke, balancing Sasuke on her hip.

Fugaku only hummed in response. "For someone with one Sharingan, it's the improvement of his abilities that surprised me the most."

"He is very kind, too. He is always helping out old people. I remember when I was pregnant with Itachi, he offered to help me carry my groceries." She giggled at the memory.

"That's why you're fond of him." Fugaku replied lightly. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he looked at his wife, and a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Mikoto hummed, and turned around to head back to the kitchen. "Come on, dear, let's have dinner."

Fugaku followed after her.

-.x.-

Obito had been staring at the transfer paper for hours now, holding a pen and tapping it against his cheek.

He replayed Fugaku's words over and over in his head. Never once was he involved in clan affairs other than attending clan meetings. Even then, no one really recognized him.

So why now?

And how did Fugaku take notice of his abilities?

Obito was aware that Fugaku had kept records of every clan member's status and affiliations, so he knew that he was in the ANBU. Was it because of that reason? Him being an ANBU member? Or was there something more to that?

The truth is, he knew Fugaku respected his decision about his Sharingan, but he wasn't sure if Fugaku respected him entirely as a shinobi right after he returned to Konoha.

Was there someone telling the clan leader about him? A spy? A spy that he wasn't aware of?

He heaved out another sigh, pinching his nose. He could feel a headache coming along; he was really overthinking this too much.

It was a whole yes or no thing. If he wants to stay in ANBU, he can just refuse right?

So what was holding him back?

He shut his eye in an attempt to calm his nerves and tap on his logic and weigh it all out.

His promotion to Kakashi's team in ANBU – standing as his captain's 'right hand' (even though there were no ranks, but the two of them wield the Sharingan and they work together in fighting). ANBU didn't care about any clan affiliation, as their sole purpose was to serve the village and only the village.

The foundation of the Konoha Military Police Force was the Uchiha clan. They are in charge of the village's law enforcement and their authority was unlimited except in matters that concerned the Hokage and ANBU.

And he gets to work with both – the clan and the village.

The clan…

He felt as though the only connection he had with his clan was that he was a true inheritor of the Sharingan. Other than that, nobody recognized him for anything else except as the person who gave his eye to a non-Uchiha.

"_I can't even believe you're one of us. Especially when you gave away your Sharingan to someone who is far better than you. How can you even live with that?" A clan member sneered at him one day, after roughly bumping into his shoulder when he was passing by in the district. He had two other friends with him. _

"_Are you sure that Sharingan is really yours?"_

"_He can't even unlock its full powers – he only has one eye!"_

"_What good will he do if he is incomplete?"_

"_Sellout!" _

Obito grimaced at the memory, his teeth gritting. He managed to ignore them, burying the hurt inside him and releasing his anger when he was alone. There was no way he was going to show anyone how vulnerable he felt from hearing his clansmen spit so much venom at him for doing what he thought was honorable.

That was when he truly understood what the White Fang went through.

However, Obito understood that he survived for a purpose. Reality was hard, and this world would never be peaceful– but with his second chance in life, he was going to fulfill his goals.

His eye hardened in determination, and he gripped his pen as scribbled down on the document.

He will show his clan what he is capable of despite being _incomplete_.

-.x.-

"Attention!" Fugaku bellowed as he stood in the center of the room with his hands behind his back. His squad instantly stood up straight, hands clasped behind their backs as their foot stomped on the ground.

"I summoned you all here today in order to introduce to you the newest member of this unit. He is an Uchiha who served the ANBU, a survivor of the Third Shinobi World War, and a former student of the Hokage himself."

The room tensed as the members waited in anticipation for Fugaku to reveal who their newest member is.

"Your newest member today is," Fugaku looked at the door, and he finally walked in. He had a modified forehead protector on which covered the left side of his face, exposing his scarred side while his right eye had the Sharingan activated. He wore the standard Konoha flak jacket on top of the standard Military Police Force attire which had the four-pointed star with the Uchiha crest on each side.

"Uchiha Obito."

His expression was neutral, masking the nervousness and excitement that he felt for his first day.

"I shall do my best to serve this unit and deserve your trust." Obito stood up straight as he swore his oath to Fugaku and the rest of the elite members. His eye closely scanned them; he curiously wanted to know who he was going to be a part of.

To his dismay, Inabi was one of them, along with Tekka and Yashiro. Inabi remained composed on the outside, but Obito could see the cold and wrathful look in his eyes. He ignored it, for now.

"Alright, everyone. All of you are on patrol duty. Waste no time skipping the formalities and get to work."

"Yes, sir!" The team bellowed. Fugaku then made his way to the door and exited the room.

A few moments of silence passed by as Obito stared after Fugaku. When he turned to look at the members, Obito frowned.

Inabi was glaring at him, his teeth gritting.

"I can't believe you, of all people, are one of us now." He bit out.

"An 'elite' member with one Sharingan…how quaint." Yashiro mocked. The rest of the members let out a chuckle as they stood by and watched.

"What's this?" Obito started, narrowing his eye as he smirked. "Questioning the decisions of your captain?"

"Shut up!" Inabi barked, his stance was tense as though he was ready to tackle. "Go back to where you came from, sellout!"

Obito's hands were twitching, but he remained composed as he tried to control the anger that was bubbling up.

"You better stop calling me that, if you know what's good for you." Obito said coldly as he locked a hardened gaze at Inabi.

Inabi cracked his knuckles, and his Sharingan flashed. "You don't scare me, boy."

"Do you think Captain Fugaku will approve of you two threatening me like that?"

"Well, I guess we need to show Captain Fugaku that he picked the wrong person for a new member." Yashiro said as he and Inabi reached into their pouch and pulled out a kunai.

"Since you enjoy giving your eyes away, maybe I'll pluck out that last eye of yours myself!" Inabi mocked, and then he and Yashiro instantly charged at Obito. The rest of the members, including Tekka, only watched in amusement.

Obito moved to the side as Inabi slashed with his kunai, and Yashiro attempted to stab him from behind, prompting Obito to duck down. Inabi thought this was a cue to kick Obito right in the face, only for his leg to be blocked by Obito's arms crossing before him. Obito instantly slid his leg to kick Inabi off his balance. Inabi slipped, but back flipped in order stand still on the ground, while Yashiro attempted to grab at Obito's neck and choke him. Obito instantly grabbed Yashiro's arm, twisted it, and kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying backwards.

They weren't giving up just yet, though.

As the two of them charged at Obito, he remained still, waiting for the two of them to get close enough for him to dodge their attacks and grab the two of them by the neck, his anger seeping through the grip of his hands as he choked them forcefully.

"You two are really starting to piss me off." Obito said with a deadly tone. "Only trash would threaten a member of their own team."

He then threw them both on the ground, and stared down at them, his Sharingan flashing fiercely. "The next time you two get close to me, I'll make sure that you will never use those arms again."

Obito turned to look at the rest of the team; some were glaring, and some were staring in shock. But Obito didn't care. He made his point.

Tekka was the first to move. He walked to the door and said to the team, "We've got duty. Let's go."

The team followed and they exited the room. Inabi and Yashiro also moved along, but not without leaving one last death stare at Obito.

Obito's fists shook, and his breathing was ragged due to the rage and frustration that boiled inside him. Things were starting to unravel before him, and he only just started. This clan… He was told that when a member excels, it brings joy to the clan. He had seen this, he had heard clan members boast about their child's success, making sure that the entire family knew he or she was honoring the Uchiha name. Even if he didn't know anything about the person, he was also proud of them regardless.

Because he was an Uchiha.

Yet ever since his return…ever since he faced their anger towards him for doing something honorable…

It just dawned on him that the blood of a shallow clan was running in his veins.

-.x.-

"Here's your equipment." A man wearing a porcelain bear mask spoke from behind a barred counter, passing a pack that consisted of folded attire, a porcelain cat mask, and a sword from underneath the opened space.

"Thank you very much," another male voice spoke as he took it from the masked man, and walked away.

He reached a door and opened it to see a bunch of masked members staring back at him. Although he didn't see it, he could sense their curiosity. One of them was unmasked and had forehead protector that was styled in a facial armor that framed his face. He was leaning over to see who could be the new member that was going to fill the team.

The male who was holding his equipment instantly introduced himself.

"I've been assigned to the ANBU starting from today. My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'd appreciate your guidance."

-.x.-

…To Be Continued…

-.x.-

Author's Notes:

Obito joins the Police Force!

Like I once said, I've always wanted to see Obito interacting with other Uchihas, especially with Fugaku and his family. I really like Fugaku. Regardless of his philosophies, he was always a good man. And I also love him and Mikoto together, so I wanted to portray a softer side.

My headcanon is that Obito's relationship with the clan is a little bit complicated, even though he is proud of being an Uchiha. I also think that if Obito were to return, he would face some backlash for giving his Sharingan away before Fugaku decided to shut people up in a meeting (see first chapter), and of course some people would still be salty about it.

Also headcanon: Mikoto is fond of Obito because of his kindness. Mikoto herself is a kind person, and so she would definitely appreciate the kindness that's within others.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	9. Celebration

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**  
Pairing: **Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara**  
Rating: **M

-.x.-

Incandescence

…Chapter 9…

**_Celebration_**

-.x.-

"Obito! Obito!" The male paused his steps and turned around to see who was calling out to him so frantically. It was Rin, running up to him with a look of horror on her face. He instantly tensed up as he felt the adrenaline boost in his vessels.

"Rin! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Someone was hurting her – someone must have done something to her - He was going to..

"It's…It's Kushina-san…!" She gasped out, trying to catch her breathe. "Someone attacked her!"

"What?!" He shouted, his eyes widening.

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes and she turned around to rush back. "We must hurry! Quick!"

Without a second thought, they both leaped over buildings until they reached the Hokage's residence. The lights were ominously off, especially since it is night time. Obito activated his Sharingan and scanned the perimeter. He tried to sense for any form of chakra signature that wasn't familiar to him.

To his dismay, there was none.

Questions were ringing in his head – Where was the Hokage? Why didn't he send a search party on the attacker? Why would he leave his wife in the house like that?

It was odd. Something was definitely wrong, but he will figure it out eventually, right now he had to focus on the matter at hand.

He followed after Rin, pulling out a kunai, and Rin opened the door slowly. "Come on!"

"Rin!" He whispered loudly. "You shouldn't make a single soun—Rin!" She didn't hear him as she instantly ran inside the house, and disappeared in the corner.

Fear started to grip at his stomach, and he cursed as he followed her inside immediately, turning into the corner that she vanished into.

The door was shut.

He gripped his kunai tightly, reaching for the knob and slowly turned it, opening the door to find…

"SURPRISE!"

Minato and Kushina bursting confetti.

Kushina, Minato, Rin, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Genma Shiranui, Raido Namiashi, and even baby Naruto on his high chair with a little party hat on his head.

His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was opened.

"Huh…"

"Close that mouth, Obito. You look like an idiot." He heard Kakashi talk, a hint of amusement in his tone.

When he finally regained his composure, he blinked a few times and looked around to take in his surroundings. A big congratulations banner was hung up over the group, with a few balloons, and a big piece of cake on the table that had 'Congratulations on your promotion, Obito!' written in frosting.

"Y-you guys…What is…"

"We decided to celebrate you becoming a part of the Konoha Military Police Force. We invited all of your friends, here." Minato spoke, smiling proudly at his student.

"That's right, ya know!" Kushina pumped up a fist. "Congratulations!"

"Put back your kunai and step forward, already." Kakashi smacked his back, and Obito flinched, a groan escaping his throat, and he glared at Kakashi briefly before turning to everyone with a big smile on his face.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding – everyone was okay. Kushina is okay. That is the biggest relief.

"You guys…Wow…I didn't expect any of this!" He stepped forward and stared down at the cake, his eye shining with joy. "This is amazing!"

"Hahaha, did you see how he walked in? Sharingan and all," Genma said, chuckling along with Raido.

"It's a good thing he didn't get too crazy." Asuma spoke up next.

"I can't believe you managed to pull it off, Rin!" Kurenai giggled.

Rin giggled back. "I was worried that I wouldn't be convincing. But Obito instantly became worried when I told him Kushina got hurt, and he rushed all the way here."

"Aww! Obito, you were that worried about me?" Kushina stepped over and grabbed Obito's head, causing him to bend down uncomfortably. Obito grimaced as she ruffled his spiky hair. "You're such a good boy!"

"Ow! H-hey! M-my hair! And I'm not a boy, I'm a man!"

Kushina only grinned, ruffling it a little more before letting him go.

"I'm sorry we made you worry. It was Rin's idea for the party, but telling you that I got hurt was my idea. It wouldn't be fun without a little scare, ya know?" Kushina laughed, then pausing to smile at Minato, who stepped over and placed his hands affectionately on her shoulders.

"Jeez," Obito sighed, smiling gently at the woman who was his mother figure. Minato and Kushina then moved away to coo at their baby, and Obito turned to look at Rin, who was laughing with Kurenai.

'_The party was her idea, huh?' _

He could feel his heart thumping as he stared at her, his cheeks glowing pink. This whole party was just for him transferring into the Police Force. It was her way of showing how happy she was for him. She was truly an amazing person, and he felt himself falling even harder for her despite knowing that they weren't going to be anything more.

'_Thank you, Rin…You truly mean the entire world to me.'_

His hands reached up to remove his modified forehead protector; his black hair falling into place and put it in his pocket, letting out a sigh of relief. It wasn't comfortable to wear it for so long, but he only had it on when he was on duty.

Right now, he was going to let loose and celebrate with his friends who he saw as his family.

They all settled down, eating their cake and cracking jokes every now and then.

After that, they all mingled, standing around and talking on the side while Kushina cleared around with Minato and Rin helping out.

Obito stepped over to carry baby Naruto, holding him and smiling as the infant looked at him curiously; his bright blue eyes shining. He was such an adorable baby. The baby of his teacher. He remembered how intense the day of his birth was. He stood guard with Kakashi when she was delivering him, listening to Kushina's screams of anguish that echoed beyond the barrier while Minato maintained the seal of the Nine Tails. Thankfully, the delivery was successful – Kushina was out of danger, and so was the village, and they were a happy family.

He poked at Naruto's chubby cheek, causing the baby to giggle at him. He was the same age as Mikoto's youngest son, Sasuke. He could imagine the two of them becoming friends since he knew that Mikoto and Kushina were very close.

He then balanced Naruto on both of his hands and raised him up, chuckling at the baby who was squealing happily. He slowly lowered him, then raised him again, letting him squeal some more.

He went on like that several times, chuckling at the happy squeals.

He didn't notice that someone was watching.

It was Rin. She was standing on the side, staring at the Uchiha as he played with the Hokage's baby. It was one of the most adorable things she had to witness, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

And that was also when she decided to take in his whole appearance.

Flak jacket above the Police Force attire. Without the forehead protector, the whole outfit gave him a calm yet stern look. He looked like a leader. She decided that she preferred him without his modified forehead protector; he looked better with his spiky hair free. It then occurred to her that Obito just looked so…manly.

She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought, her eyes darting to the ground.

Her friend was undeniably handsome.

When she glanced up, he was handing Naruto over to Kushina. It seemed like she wanted to put him to bed.

Rin decided to step out to the balcony just for a little air and to gather her thoughts. She felt an unusual emotion stir in her…she couldn't put a finger on what it could be. She didn't even know if it was good or bad. It was like a spark – a tap on her heart that just made her feelings overflow. Her breathing was getting quicker as her heart raced.

She looked up at the clear starry sky, and gazed at the moon, letting her hazel eyes drink its white glow. It sure was beautiful...pure…it's bright light illuminating the darkness to make you feel safe…

'_Just like Obito.'_

"Hey," she heard a deep voice next to her and she gasped, startled at the person who showed up.

"O-Obito! You scared me!"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, sorry. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little fresh air." She said, laughing nervously.

"I see. It's a pretty night." He said, looking up at the sky.

"It is, huh?"

"Thank you, by the way."

Rin blinked at him in question. "For?"

"For the celebration." He turned to face her. "You don't know how much it means to me."

Rin lifted a hand to her lips as she giggled, and smiled brightly at the Uchiha. "Obito, come on. You don't have to thank me. We're best friends!"

"I know." His tone was soft, and his lips were stretched in a wide, genuine smile. Raw emotion swirled in the depth of his obsidian orb as he locked his gazed at the medical-nin before him. He was just madly in love with her that he didn't even want to try to mask it.

"You're truly the most amazing girl I've ever met. I'm really happy that you're in my life, Rin."

Her heart was thumping at his words and her eyes were glued to his face. Next thing she realized was that he stood very close to her, their foreheads almost touched. Her breathing was ragged, her face was completely red, and she couldn't move.

"Thank you for everything." He whispered to her, his eye fluttered closed, and his brows furrowed. It looked like he was trying to hold something back – as though he was fighting with himself.

Before she knew it, he moved away, leaving her to stare at his back as she felt cold air brush over her.

"Let's go back inside, they're probably wondering where we are."

He then walked away, stepping into the doors of the balcony before she could say anything.

-.x.-

Bright orange hues graced the Uchiha District as the sun was setting in Konoha. Pink and lavender shades painted over the clouds, reflecting on the vast, clear lake that Itachi sat by, staring at his reflection as he was lost in thought.

"Mind if I join you?"

Itachi heard a voice next to him, and he calmly looked up to see who it was. A spiky, black-haired male with heavy scars on his face; one eye was looking down at him, the other was shut, and he wore the casual Uchiha high-collared shirt and dark pants.

It was Uchiha Obito.

"No, go ahead, Obito-senpai." He nodded his head to the empty spot next to him.

"Senpai? So formal, you're making me feel old." Obito quirked a smile as he attempted to be humorous, but Itachi only remained neutral.

"Does it bother you?" Itachi asked, as Obito sat down next to him.

"Nope, call me what you want." Obito shrugged. He then passed over a paper bag to Itachi, who curiously looked at it as he took it from Obito's hands. The paper bag had the word 'DANGO' imprinted on it.

Itachi blinked.

"I didn't get the chance to congratulate you on your promotion to ANBU," Obito spoke, knowing what his younger cousin was thinking. "I thought you'd like a little treat."

Itachi opened the bag and took out a pack that was folded over the dumplings. He gently unwrapped it and saw a set of fresh, tri-colored dango. They looked really tasty. He smiled up kindly at Obito and bowed his head in gratitude.

"Thank you. This is really nice of you." Itachi then set it between them as a gesture that he was sharing. He took one and bit a piece from the skewer.

"So you're the youngest, huh? ANBU is going to be a whole lot of dirty work."

"That's interesting. Who would've thought that being an advocate of the Hokage turns out to be dirty work?" Itachi said lightly, and this made Obito chuckle.

"No, but the measures you take as an advocate leads you to do dirty work. Ah, well. A mission is a mission in the end."

Itachi nodded. "That's true."

Obito leaned back on his hands as he stared at the lake before him.

"So," Obito started. "When did you awaken your Sharingan?"

Itachi stopped chewing and glanced up at his cousin. He frowned slightly at the question, but he immediately understood that Obito just wanted to have a conversation. It was a normal thing for an Uchiha to ask another member how they awakened their Sharingan.

"Three years ago, after I watched my friend die." Itachi said, his tone was calm and neutral, masking any hint of emotion.

"I see," Obito frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Itachi shook his head. "No, it's fine. It was a long time ago."

Obito then nodded. "Ah," he then shrugged. "I don't think you need to ask how I awakened mine. Everyone in the clan knows about it." He chuckled humorlessly.

Itachi then looked at Obito fully; curiosity visible in his eyes.

"I know you gave your friend your left Sharingan."

Obito nodded, glancing at the young boy. Itachi didn't look like he meant any harm in his words, and that relieved Obito. Itachi was pretty intelligent for his age, and he could tell that he wasn't being judgmental like many people from the clan.

"A friend…who isn't an Uchiha."

"It was a gift for becoming a Jonin. He became a Jonin at your age." Obito shrugged.

Itachi pursed his lips. He didn't like that answer at all. "I feel like there is something more to it rather than a compensation for him losing his eye."

His cousin was pretty sharp. Obito remained silent, averting his gaze to the orange-red sky as he recalled the memory.

"No…I would never sell away my Sharingan as a 'gift'. In all honesty, Kakashi and I never agreed on anything. We always fought." Obito smiled. "He had a different philosophy than mine. He would rather complete his mission instead of saving his comrades. At the time, I didn't awaken my Sharingan." He then shook his head. "It wasn't easy to figure out how to awaken it at all. And even after I did, it never crossed my mind to give it to him."

Itachi cocked his slightly to the side as he listened intently. "There had to be one moment that made you do it, though."

Obito's right hand twitched, and a dark look took over his features. "Death."

Itachi's eyes widened perceptively. "Death?"

Obito lips stretched into a hollow smile. "He saved my life. You see, we actually had a fight. Our comrade, Rin, got kidnapped, and I wanted to save her, but Kakashi wanted to complete the mission, then save her. Rin could've probably died by then. So we fought over our philosophies and went separate ways. Then, when I found where they kidnapped her, I was ambushed. Kakashi saved me, but he lost his eye in the process. I was so frustrated and upset at myself for not being careful, to the point where my teammate, who was just about to be my friend, became half-blind. Before I knew it, I awakened my Sharingan."

The next part was hard to talk to about. Itachi knew the rest of the story though. He also understood that prying was not appropriate. Obito managed to survive the impossible. There was no way it was easy living with those scars – a constant reminder of a traumatic experience. A nightmare that you can't wake up from. This was what a shinobi's life is all about, though. You either die a hero, or live long enough to tell the tale.

"It was a decision I made before it was too late. If you trust someone who can honor the most valuable thing to you, then you wouldn't hesitate to leave your will to them. Nobody will understand that until they're staring at Death."

The silence grew between them as Itachi absorbed Obito's story. Itachi stared into his reflection once more, and he recalled the day Tenma died.

Death.

His friend died _for_ _him_. All because he saved his life – he threw his life away just to repay him. The sadness, the grief, the pain he felt just watching him brutally killed…was enough to awaken the fearsome dojutsu. Was awakening the Sharingan also a way of carrying someone's will?

Itachi couldn't forget about him. Just like Obito's scars, his Sharingan was a daily reminder of his friend's death. Was that what it meant to be an Uchiha? Did the other Uchihas who awakened their Sharingan after losing someone important, even care after that? Did his _father_ care at all?

He glanced up at Obito briefly. He didn't lose his friend to awaken his visual prowess, but his friend being injured was enough.

Sadness…Grief…Pain…Trauma…Death...Could it be that all those emotions and circumstances... are merely tools for power?

"Man, that was depressing!" Obito laughed, patting Itachi's shoulder. "How are those dangos? They're pretty tasty, yeah?"

Itachi mindlessly nodded at his cousin, taking another bite from his skewer. "They are."

"I'm glad." Obito smiled gently at him.

"_A life is born...A life dies…Life is a…battle."_

-.x.-

"They're right there…" Obito muttered, hiding within the shadows on a tree branch. On his left stood Yakumi, who nodded his head. They both had their Sharingan activated as they stared at the hideout before them; an old, crude shack where there were around seven chakra signatures.

Their mission was so sudden and urgent. Fugaku had called out to the elite team and reported that the Scroll of Seals was stolen, and a woman was reported to be kidnapped. Fugaku had to deploy them in order to retrieve the Scroll and save the woman based on the leads and witnesses he received from ANBU's reports.

And so, here they were. They tracked down their location, but they couldn't act just yet.

"We are going to need a bait." Yashiro spoke, and the rest of the team gathered around him. "Attacking too fast will only give them a chance to escape, and the woman could die."

Obito was analyzing the interior of the shack. Two of them were guarding the woman who was tied up, while the other four were reading the Scroll. They were definitely going to use that woman as an experiment for whatever jutsu they planned to steal.

Yashiro was right. They needed a bait, but they needed to tread stealthily. Even if there was a bait, any wrong move could cost the whole mission. They couldn't underestimate their opponents, either. They didn't know what they had up their sleeve, and maybe, just maybe, they've managed to succeed a jutsu or two from the Scroll. They'll never know unless they face them. As Obito scanned the parameter once more, he instantly had a plan.

"I'll be the bait." Obito spoke, turning to face Yashiro and Inabi, who looked at him questionably along with the rest of the team.

"You?" Inabi mocked, quirking a brow. "Are you that eager to face your death?"

"I've got a plan. Will you be willing to hear me out, or do you want your prejudice to cost us this mission? We can't waste any more time." Obito glared at Inabi, who bristled, but Yashiro extended an arm before him as he looked at Obito.

"What's your plan?" Yashiro asked.

"We need to surround them first, while I face them head on. Once they focus on me, everyone else will proceed and take out the rest of them."

"And how are you going to take back the Scroll and save the woman?" Yashiro then asked, his brow furrowed.

"I know how to break in. All you gotta do is follow my lead."

Yashiro stared at Obito for a few moments, before nodding his head. "Alright, all of you except for Obito, disperse!"

Yashiro and the team scattered and took their positions, while Obito landed on the ground and picked up a rock, tossing it in his hand for a little, before launching it at the shack.

He waited.

Two ninjas left the shack, looking around as they held out their swords.

Obito closed his eye for a few seconds, concentrating his chakra, before snapping it open. _"Mangekyou Sharingan!"_

He stood still as he absorbed himself into his right eye, and vanished from his spot.

"Alright, bring that bitch here." Their leader commanded, and the woman, who had her hands and feet tied and her mouth shut with duct-tape, started to struggle. One of the ninjas who were guarding her pulled her by her black hair and smacked her.

"Shut up and stay quiet!"

"If you don't stay still, we will—ack!" Suddenly, the man who was pulling her hair flew backwards and broke through the shack. The rest of them were now alert, looking around to see who is the intruder.

There was no one.

"Yo." They turned around to see the gleaming crimson color of the Sharingan staring at them from the shadows, and their eyes widened.

"I'll be taking this back." The Scroll of Seals is in the arms of Obito, while the woman was thrown over his shoulders. Obito instantly reabsorbed himself and vanished. All of the ninjas instantly dashed outside, their sword at the ready, but they ended up freezing in their place when kunais were pointed at their throats.

"Stop right there." Yashiro announced.

"Nng!" Their leader grunted, but his breathe was caught in his throat as a kunai was pressed against his neck.

"Not a single word." Inabi hissed.

They shivered as they were surrounded by the Konoha Military Police Force; all of them had their Sharingan activated with a glare.

Their swords dropped.

They were instantly tied up, and the ANBU finally arrived. Obito handed the Scroll of Seals to one of the ANBU members, who nodded his head in gratitude. He then turned to the woman and cut down the rope that were binding her, and he tore off the duct-tape from her mouth. She flinched at the pain, and Obito looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry about that." He said, and she shook her head.

"Thank you for saving my life..." she said faintly, her blue eyes gazing up at him.

"No need to thank me." Obito smiled at her.

He was then approached by Tekka, who had his arms crossed as he looked down at Obito and the woman.

"We're going to take her to the hospital for a quick check up on her injuries, and after that she will be interrogated." Tekka said.

Obito nodded. He helped the woman up, and she was then taken away by his teammates.

He let out a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished.

-.x.-

…To Be Continued…

-.x.-

Author's Notes:

I've always wondered what it'd be like if Obito and Itachi sat down and talked.

I'd like to clarify a few things from this chapter:

1) Naruto is still known as Uzumaki Naruto in this story. Is he a jinchuuriki? Yes, he has half of Kurama's chakra sealed in him. Kushina has Yin Kurama, while Naruto has Yang Kurama. But I didn't mention it because it wasn't significant for this story.

2) Itachi's friend and teammate, Tenma Izumo, died because of Obito in the anime and book, but in this fanfiction, you can say that he died because of another killer.

I do admit, I am a bit lousy in writing mission scenes, but I try, haha. x) I'm sorry if it's not that much. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Please review!


	10. Denial

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara

-.x.-

Incandescence

…Chapter 10…

**_Denial_**

-.x.-

"I received the reports of your mission today." Fugaku spoke up from his desk where sheets and scrolls were spread out before him. Standing up straight a few feet away were his elite team, anticipating Fugaku's next words.

Fugaku then stood up from his desk and walked around it to stand in front of his team with his arms crossed.

An anxious feeling bubbled up from Obito's gut, but he made sure that he kept his composure. He still needed to get used to the type of system that he is working in.

"I wanted to praise you all today on your hard work. Once more, you managed to prevent a tragedy from happening. ANBU is taking proper measures to ensure that all the relics and items essential to our village will be monitored regularly. Reports have also shown that the victim has minor injuries and there are no signs of sexual assault. The criminals are still under trial."

Relief washed over Obito, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Deep down, he feared that they missed something and it could probably be his fault that he took the lead in the whole mission.

"Keep up this way, and we will manage to achieve peace for Konoha. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" The team hollered, before turning away to exit Fugaku's office.

Obito was the last one behind them, and just as he reached the door, Fugaku's voice halted his steps.

"Not you, Obito."

Obito swallowed and fully turned to face Fugaku, whose eyes were glued to his paperwork as he picked up a brush pen and started signing documents. Obito then slowly walked to stand in front of his desk once more.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" He asked, quirking his brow.

"The reports also noted down the strategy that was used in order to infiltrate the enemy. You were the bait that distracted the enemy, and managed to retrieve both the Scroll of Seals and the victim from their hands. The rest of the team surrounded the base and waited for your signal before the arrest happened."

Obito only nodded, unsure where he was going with this. "Yes, sir."

The writing stopped, and Fugaku only locked his gaze with Obito's. "Mangekyou Sharingan, huh?"

Obito hesitated, glancing off to the side. "Ah."

"I am guessing you are keeping a low profile on the powers that you hold, even with your team."

Obito tensed at his words. "I don't see the need for them to know what power my Sharingan holds."

Fugaku hummed, eyes narrowing at Obito for a few more moments before returning to his papers. "Truly, the Uchiha's visual prowess matches no other clan. Even for someone with one eye, its powers still holds wonders."

Obito wasn't sure of what to respond to that. Fugaku sometimes confused him. What was he trying to say? Was he wrong for not wanting his team to know about his Mangekyou's powers? Was he trying to say he made a mistake?

"Keep up with the good work, Obito."

Instantly, all those questions that were ringing in his head vanished, and his eye widened slightly.

Fugaku was only praising him. Obito felt a sense of confidence flow in his chest. He never once thought that he would receive a praise from the person he once admired during his younger age. The person who didn't look twice at him before. This was…flattering.

"Thank you, sir. I will continue to do my best." Obito bowed down, and Fugaku nodded his head curtly.

"Dismissed."

Obito left the room in a very good mood.

-.x.-

In a dango café in downtown Konoha, Obito was sitting with Rin and their other friends; Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Gai, and Raido. He had passed by the café and heard his friends who were sitting outdoors call him over. Fortunately, he was taking a break from his patrol duty and didn't waste any time walking over to them. Rin had moved aside for him to sit beside her, and here they were, snacking on sweets and having some fresh green tea while chatting.

"Honestly, though," Asuma spoke, exhaling smoke as he tapped his cigarette on an ashtray. "We should all go out for a drink some time. It's been one hell of a long week and I just cannot wait for this weekend."

"Ehh," Genma scoffed, lazy eyes looking back at Asuma as he lifted his cup. "Knowing you, you're just going to stay at home and smoke one whole pack in an hour, then sleep for the rest of the day."

"Ah-ah," Kurenai shook her head and wiggled her dango stick. "Not under my watch." Genma quirked a brow at her, to which Asuma chuckled.

"I promised to cut it down to two cigarettes a day, and one cigarette during the weekend. It's weird but, hey, it's the least I can do to stay healthy." He shrugged.

"So you're basically on a cigarette diet." Raido said.

"Something like that." Asuma replied.

"Hm…but Asuma, have you ever considered quitting? Or at least tried?" Rin asked curiously, and she heard Obito scoff next to her.

"Him? Quit? Yeah, right. That's like saying Gai is now the current daimyo of the Land of Fire."

Rin, Genma, Raido, and Kurenai chuckled at Obito's words, while Asuma only sighed in defeat.

"Geez…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I cannot be the daimyo?!" Gai squacked at the Uchiha, raising a fist.

Obito cringed at him. "With all that youth talk you keep spouting, you'd scare half of the population."

"Oi! I resent that, Uchiha!"

"Ah! There he is, it's him!" The group turned to look at who that voice was. It was a female with black hair and shining blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless dark grey yukata with white floral patterns. She was staring directly at Obito as she stood by two other girls who appeared to be her friends.

"Obito-san!" The black-haired woman called out, waving at him.

Obito stared at her for a few moments, eye squinting in attempt to recall who she was, before widening in recognition. It was the girl he rescued with his team from his previous mission.

"Oh! It's you!" Obito exclaimed, standing up from his seat next to Rin and moving around the table to walk over to her. He didn't notice the group watching with their eyes wide in silence at the interaction. Rin, who was surprised, watched curiously.

"You do remember me!" The girl said happily.

"Kuromi, right?" Obito asked, smiling awkwardly, hoping that he got the name right.

"That's correct!" The girl nodded cheerfully, blushing as her hand reached up to clutch at her arm, and Obito chuckled at her.

"What's this…" Asuma blinked.

"Obito and…a girl?" Gai muttered, blinking as well.

"Since when did Obito become so popular with the females?" Genma questioned, his senbon barely hanging on his parted lips.

"It looks like she's really into him…" Kurenai said in astonishment.

Rin was the only one silent among them as she stared at how the girl was standing close…too close to him…and blushing and tucking her raven hair behind her ear. What was going on? Why was that girl acting this way? Why is she flirting with Obito so much? Her eyes then scanned over the girl's figure. She looked...attractive. Plump chest and fine curves.

A strange, unpleasant feeling bubbled in Rin's chest as she continued watching. Obito looked like he was into it too, nodding his head at the words she spoke, asking her questions and smiling so wide at her.

Rin suddenly felt like she couldn't watch any longer. She felt very awkward just staring at something that seemed so 'normal'. She instead, looked down at her tea, and stared at her reflection.

It was normal, right?

So what if she stood close? She probably couldn't hear what he was saying. And she was probably just a shy girl, that's why she blushed so much as she spoke, right?

…Right?

A yelp broke through Rin's thoughts, prompting her to look up and see what happened.

She was not ready for what was before her eyes.

Obito holding the girl closely as she was leaning on to her chest.

"Are you alright?!" Obito asked her concernedly.

"Y-yeah…" The girl nodded.

"Now that's smooth." Raido spoke dryly.

"That person didn't even bump into her that hard." Gai spoke, eye twitched.

"Yup, she is definitely hitting on Obito." Asuma nodded.

"I still can't believe what I'm seeing." Kurenai blinked, shaking her head.

"Yeah, and look at the hot mess he became." Genma shook his head. "Now that, I can see coming."

Rin paid attention to Genma's words, and noticed how red streaks colored Obito's face and how his hand came up to rub at his neck. That nervous gesture she knew all too well.

Rin felt her hands ball into fists.

"She is probably just light." Rin then spoke, picking her cup and taking a sip of her tea.

The group didn't respond and just kept watching, while Rin didn't need to see anymore and just wanted to continue her snack.

'_It's normal. It was all normal. She was okay with it. There was nothing wrong with it.' _

She continued to tell that to herself, ignoring the pang that was throbbing at her chest. Little did she know that Kurenai had seen all the emotions that were written on her face.

-.x.-

The flaring orange rays of the setting sun's stroked over Konoha's landscapes and buildings. Rin had just finished her work in the hospital. Her shift had already ended, but she decided to stay for a few hours longer to help out the nurses in the ICU.

As she walked down the road, she was getting closer to the Ninja Academy. She stared up at the building and couldn't help but smile as the memories began to flash in her head. The first day, the training, the exams, the fun times, the graduation…Being in school was probably the easiest part of life, especially when she had the greatest friends she could ever ask for.

Obito and Kakashi. They were a part of her soul. She grew up with them in this very place. She made the best of friends in this very place. She couldn't forget Obito's rash behavior and Kakashi's cool personality that made every girl swoon. Up until now, she still giggles at the memory.

As she reminisced, she heard footsteps coming from the opposite side of the road, and she saw a male figure with spiky hair and a forehead protector covering his left eye.

It was Obito!

He stood by the gate of the Academy, as though he was waiting for someone. Who could it be?

A few moments later, she saw who. A young boy with spiky raven hair and fringe hanging over his forehead, wearing a high-collared long sleeve shirt and white shorts with a satchel hanging over his hip. No doubt it was an Uchiha; and that Uchiha happened to be no other than Naruto's friend, Sasuke.

The boy looked pouty, his head lowered as his eyes locked on the ground, and Obito instantly crouched down to face him, placing his hands on his shoulders in attempt to comfort the boy.

That sight itself made Rin's heart flutter. She could feel her cheeks heat up, and her hazel eyes remained locked at the man and young boy before her.

The boy was nodding, this time he looked less sad and he flashed Obito a wide smile.

The two Uchiha then began to walk, and as they approached closer, Obito perked up at the sight of Rin.

"Ah! Rin!"

"Hey!" Rin greeted cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Obito asked, unable to contain his grin.

"I just finished work, and I was passing by the academy. I didn't expect to find you here." She then looked down at the younger Uchiha and bent down.

"Hello there! Aren't you Naruto's friend, Sasuke-kun?" Rin asked, her eyes crinkling into a smile.

Sasuke looked off to the side and muttered. "We're not friends…"

Rin giggled, and Obito chuckled at the young boy's response. "Ah, Sasuke, I don't blame you for saying that. Anyways, this is Rin, my close friend. She is a medical nin who works at the Konoha Hospital."

Sasuke bowed down at her politely. "Nice to meet you."

Rin bowed down back. "Likewise!"

"His mother asked me to pick him up before dinner time since his brother wasn't free today. That's why I'm here." Obito explained.

"I see," Rin nodded, smiling at the young boy. She noticed the flash of sadness in Sasuke's obsidian eyes, but she didn't pry.

Obito felt a tug at this shirt and looked down at Sasuke.

"Come on, Obito-san! We're going to be late! And maybe my brother will be home now! Let's hurry!" Sasuke told Obito irritably and ran forward. The excitement in his voice did not go unnoticed by the two adults.

"Ahahaha, yeah, alright. My bad, Sasuke." Obito then turned back to Rin and rubbed his neck. "Sorry, Rin, we'll have to catch up later. I don't want to be late. I'll see you later, yeah?"

Rin nodded and grinned at him. "Of course! Go ahead! See you both later!" Sasuke bowed at Rin in respect before he turned the corner.

Obito dashed after Sasuke and quickly waved at Rin before vanishing.

Rin only stared after him with a happy smile on her face. A gentle breeze brushed by, tugging at her long brown hair, where she involuntarily raised a hand to tuck it behind her ear as her hazel eyes were dazed.

Obito was the kindest person she knew, but sometimes he never failed to surprise her with the things he does. Even the simplest acts of kindness that she sees from him now is enough to set her heart off. The funny thing is, she knew he was like that ever since he was a child; constantly helping the elderly until he became well-known by them all.

Rin remembered the year that he wasn't…around anymore. Some of the old people who knew her as Obito's teammate constantly asked her about him. She never knew what to tell them. If she said that he was dead, she wouldn't be able to handle it herself. She was still in denial about him being gone from her life. Yet they always asked about him.

He wasn't doing anything new, he was doing the same old thing he always did before. Yet it always caught her off guard.

Maybe it's because that was her favorite quality about Obito. A quality she couldn't see herself getting over.

"I saw that." A voice from behind her spoke up, startling her.

"Huh?!" Rin spun around to see Kurenai with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"I saw that goofy look on your face."

"W-what are you talking about? What goofy look…?" Rin stuttered, lips trembling as her blush spread over her nose and cheeks.

"Playing dumb now, huh?" Kurenai scoffed. "Come on, Rin. You know you can't lie to me."

"I really don't understand what you're insinuating, Kurenai…" Rin grumbled.

"You're smitten with him, aren't you?"

"W-what? With who?" Rin blinked a few times.

Kurenai's tapped on Rin's forehead with her index as she spoke. "With the U-chi-ha."

Rin flinched and lightly smacked Kurenai's hand away. "What?! N-no way! Obito is my best friend!" Rin blanched, eyes shutting tight as she shook her head.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you jealous the other day when he was chatting with that girl?"

Rin's eyes snapped open wide. "Jealous…? What do you mean? I was never jealous!"

"You know, you acting all flustered like that isn't helping your case." Kurenai deadpanned.

"Well, I don't know what the hell are you getting at with your accusations, but I can assure you that whatever it is you're thinking, that is definitely not the case!" Rin yelled, hands balling into fists on her sides.

"Oh please!" Kurenai rolled her crimson eyes. "You couldn't stomach the sight in front of you when that girl was flirting with him. I saw how upset you looked. You were pretty sad at the thought that there was something between those two and you just couldn't look at it anymore. You were pretty quiet for most of the time, trying to deny what was going on right there." Kurenai then placed her hands on her hips, and Rin gaped at her in shock.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"Oh, you are so wrong!" Rin exclaimed, turning around as she was unable to look at her friend's face directly. "What happened was a pretty normal thing! Obito was just being friendly! He's always been like that, and you know it."

"That's true. But it's not Obito that you were mad at. You were upset at the girl."

"I wasn't!"

"Rin…Are we really going to keep playing this game now? Is it really so hard for you to admit that you may possibly have feelings for your _best friend?_" Kurenai sighed, looking at Rin dryly.

"I don't have anything to admit. I don't have feelings for him!"

"Rin…you do know that there is nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I never said there was."

"It's obvious that he has feelings for you. Actually, it's been obvious since day one that he's in love with you. I must say, I've gotta respect him for holding on that long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin's brows furrowed, turning back to face her friend.

"All I'm saying is that there is a really great guy that would do anything for you, and you're not even sure about how you feel yet. I mean, sure, he is a bit of a clutz, and wasn't really the best, but he sure did grow up and became a really cool guy. Even I could see that." Kurenai spoke to Rin softly, a smile gracing her red lips. There was a sisterly vibe that radiated off of her, giving Rin a sense of comfort.

Kurenai then placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "The more you're in denial about your feelings, the more of a chance that there will be someone who will snatch him away, and you will end up living a life of regret."

Rin then looked down at her feet; confusion was visible on her face. "I know that… I know that he is a great guy… but…he is my best friend… and that's how I've always known him…"

Kurenai then shrugged. "It's up to you. But I don't want you thinking that it isn't okay to have feelings for him."

Rin didn't respond to her words, and she felt Kurenai's presence near her fade.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you later, yeah?"

Rin nodded at her. "Yeah. See you." She waved as her friend vanished before her.

'_There is no way…'_

-.x.-

…To Be Continued…

-.x.-

Author's Notes:

Hello! I'm back! Happy New Year, everyone! No, I did not abandon this story. I was just very busy with college, and it took up most of my energy and motivation; hence why I didn't update sooner.

But here we are with a new chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it!

It looks like there is a crack in the friendzone, hehe. /wink

Please review, you guys! Feedbacks will motivate me. I really want to know what you guys think!


	11. Feelings

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara

-.x.-

Incandescence

…Chapter 11…

**_Feelings_**

-.x.-

Rin had been twisting and turning in her bed all night; shoving her head under a pillow, lying on her side, her front, and even removing pillows and adding pillows every now and then, hoping that any method will at least summon sleep to overtake her.

Sadly, nothing was working. And that's because her mind would not shut up.

It kept replaying her conversation with Kurenai, and the whole incident with the black-haired female, Kuromi, as she recalled, and Obito. Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? Why was it bothering her so much?

Finally, after many failed attempts in trying to sleep, Rin sat up with a heavy sigh, chocolate brown hair spilling over shoulders and face. She looked at the photo on her nightstand and picked it up to stare at it, brushing her thumb over the glass that hovered over Obito's face.

"_It's up to you. But I don't want you thinking that it isn't okay to have feelings for him."_

Has she ever thought that way before?

Was she holding herself back from being attracted to Obito in any way because he was…Obito?

She knew he was a good man. Any girl would be lucky to have him. But she never saw him that way, because she only knew him as her childhood best friend that she grew up with and was like a brother to her.

She couldn't picture herself being something _more_ with him. She hated the thought of something changing between them, and she always felt like it probably wouldn't end well if she took their friendship to the next step.

However, if that's the case, then really, why was she _jealous_? Why did she feel so nauseous at the sight of Obito _holding_ that woman, and how she shamelessly flirted with him?

"_The more you're in denial about your feelings, the more of a chance that there will be someone who will snatch him away,"_

This whole time, Rin was lying to herself.

The heaviest thing you can ever do is to lie to yourself, and that's what she did.

Obito wasn't the clumsy, average, loud and reckless boy that she grew up with. He is now calm and collected, strong and intellectual. Sometimes he was the loud clutz that she knew, especially when he gets excited, and it was more endearing than annoying.

Rin glanced at the strawberry plushie that Obito bought her as a celebratory gift for succeeding that difficult technique she had been practicing. She instantly reached out to grab it and hugged it to her chest, staring at the cat that faced her.

Her mind replayed the day when he took her to Ichiraku… and she recalled how he listened to every word as she explained what she did during her training, and how she performed the jutsu. Anyone would fall asleep listening to all the science behind chakra control.

But Obito took it all in. He even asked her questions in astonishment, and she eagerly replied to him, clarifying all that he was wondering about. And the best part?

He was _not_ pretending.

He was genuinely interested, like it was a valuable information that he needed to remember for the future. She never saw him do that. Obito usually falls asleep, or gets lost and confused in the middle of such a conversation.

It was so sweet… It made her heart pound in excitement and she felt her passion overflow inside her, and he made her feel like she was capable of doing anything; like nothing can bring her down.

Her arms clutched on the plushie a little tighter, resting her cheek against the strawberry.

Obito is amazing.

Just the mere thought of him made her heart flutter, and Rin felt a fuzzy warm feeling wash over her. His kind soul, his bright smile, his determination, his positive and radiant energy…

How he is always there for her.

How he supported her emotionally when she was down.

How he made her feel so confident and special, and very comfortable around him.

How he made her feel so….so…

_Loved_.

Rin gasped softly, her head shot up in surprise at the realization. She felt her face heat up, and her hand involuntarily lifted to cup one side of cheek. A bright streak of red colored over her nose, and her heart started to beat faster.

Obito made her feel so _loved. _Even though he knew she didn't feel the same way, he just wanted to be there for her in any way he can.

Was that why she was so jealous? Was she so jealous at the idea of Obito doing all that he did for her to another woman?

Like a rope snapping, her mind was now loud and clear about her heart's true desire.

She didn't want anyone to take that away from her.

She wanted him to only make her feel that way.

She wanted to indulge herself in her selfishness once more.

Her other hand instantly felt at her chest, where the quickened beats of her heart vibrated against her palm. The strawberry plushie rolled over to the side, and Rin's knees curled in under the sheets.

"I like him…" she whispered to herself as her mind replayed every other moment she had with the Uchiha.

It was now that she realized how much he had grown into her. Her life could never be complete without knowing that he was around. It was enough that she had to bear with a year of him being gone from her life. There was not a day where she truly acknowledged that he was dead. The days where she had to change the flowers on his grave were enough to make her break down for months.

But those days are over now.

He was here, with her, putting all the colors back in her life again – in a way that no one, not even Kakashi, can manage to do.

Now she just wanted to be around him all the time. She had grown used to him being by her side.

That was all she wanted.

But could she…could she ever tell him that?

-.x.-

Gripping the sheets tightly with his hands, a pained groan escaped Obito's throat as his eyes scrunched tightly and dark brows furrowed in agitation. He twitched and turned in his sleep as cold sweat trickled down his temple and forehead. He could feel his heartbeat thundering against his rib cage as he watched the horrifying images in his mind flashing like a movie scene.

It always felt too real.

It was like a time machine sweeping him back to the past – back to the day where he jumped forward to save Rin from Kakashi's Chidori – except that this time, he wasn't standing in front of her.

Rather, he was watching his best friend pierce his lightning-engulfed fist into the heart of the love of his life. He watched her blank eyes widen as her soul was ripped out of her, and the only words she managed to utter was the name of her killer.

"R…Rin…No…" Obito groaned out, his head shaking in anguish. "Kakashi…"

As he watched his best friend pull out his hand from Rin's chest, the images instantly switched to Rin standing in the center of the field, surrounded by Mist ninjas who were waiting in anticipation. Kakashi stood far apart, and Obito remained behind the bushes where he watched the scene unfold in shock.

Rin was clutching her head, and her body was paralyzed. An odd, eerie chakra were seeping out of her like smoke. Through his Sharingan, he could see that a distinct seal in her abdomen was distorted in a shape that clearly indicated that it was…broken.

The abnormal chakra this time gushed out like violent waves, then compressing into the shape of three tails furiously whipping around as Rin's body turned red –

And then a huge explosion ensued.

Her body disappeared.

And the only thing that stood in her place was…a beast.

"RIN!" Obito sprung up, hands ripping away the sheets from his body. Jagged breaths escaped in pants as Obito looked around in his room – desperately trying to keep himself grounded and ensuring himself that he is in the present.

His high-collared shirt was drenched in his sweat and he wasted no time taking it off; hastily tossing it to the side as he pushed himself off of his bed and made his way to the bathroom, where he could splash cold water on his face and hair, allowing it to run down his neck and chest.

He stared at his reflection on the mirror – once again, taking in his scars. His hand involuntarily reached up and brushed over the jagged lines, and his mind once again traveled several years into the past once more.

Starting from the day where he got those scars after being crushed by that boulder, to the day where he woke up in the Mountain's Graveyard and recovered for a year with the help of his old, ghostly ancestor; then to the day where he escaped to save Rin and Kakashi from the Kirigakure ninja.

"_I swear this, old man. Once I save Rin and Kakashi, I'll pretend that none of this happened. Thanks for everything, but I am not coming back."_

"_We'll see about that."_

He actually made it to them _in time_. Even though the Uchiha clan's ancestor was insistent on his belief that Obito will return to him – he managed to save the love of his life from Death. He didn't know what happened afterwards, but everything went by in a blur. He never spoke about his encounter with Uchiha Madara ever since.

Those memories used to haunt him every day after he returned, but now it was becoming occasional. That didn't mean it was less difficult to bear with.

Obito made his way back to his bed, plopping himself with a heavy sigh with his arms and legs spread out. He turned his head to the right to face his window where a full moon was staring back at him.

A full moon.

Bright, silver, and radiant. When the darkness of the night engulfs the land, the presence of the moon ensures your safety as it embraces you with its light.

Just like…Rin.

His eye glanced down at the photo of Team Minato that sat on top of his desk. He stared at Rin's younger self and he felt every tension in his body seep away.

She always did that – she always relaxed him, even just by the mere memory of her.

How could one person have so much impact on every tiny cell in his body? How was it that she was the only one who made him feel so content and that everything will be okay?

Why did he love her so much? A lot of people told him that it isn't healthy to dwell on someone who doesn't love you back, and that he should find someone else who feels the same way. He was just a fool in love and that he's missing out on all the other people that he has a chance with.

They didn't understand that it was more than just loving her romantically.

Rin was precious. Rin believed in him since the beginning. When no one supported his dreams, when he was ridiculed and struggling, she never kicked him down. She healed all the wounds that scarred him – starting from being someone with missing parents to someone who struggled to be the best that he can be. Every time he hit rock bottom, she was right there by his side.

Still, every day, he still wishes that he could be something more with her. He still wishes that he could hold her hand and brush his lips on her soft knuckles, or capture her sweet, beautiful pink lips in his and kiss her until they're out of breath. He still dreams of touching her and making love to her, their bodies connected as their hearts are driven even closer than ever. It's enough that just the simple image of Rin in his head was needed to relax him – but he also always imagined her sleeping right there on the other side of his bed, next to him, with his arms wrapped around her protectively.

But he can't always get what he wants, can he? It's been years, already.

"_Every once in a while, you'll find someone that stands out in your life. Someone special – where no one will ever compare." He told Asuma while looking up at the sky. Asuma's eyes widened at his words, the cigarette in between his fingers forgotten. "You wouldn't let that person go, no matter what."_

"_Woah. You've really got it bad for her, Obito. I always thought you would move on one day but…I don't know if I could do what you're doing. I mean, doesn't it hurt?"_

"_As long as she's happy, then nothing else matters." Obito shrugged. _

"Yeah," He whispered to himself as his eyes fluttered shut.

"As long as she's happy…"

-.x.-

Obito stood on the ledge of the window of one section in Konoha Hospital. He had his arms crossed as he leaned back on the wall, observing the interior of the room. In that room was a class of medical-nin, standing in a line as they faced the instructor. All of them were writing on note pads as they focused on the demonstration before them.

Among them is Rin, and the instructor of her class is her father. Her father was gesturing at a set of wall scrolls that consisted of anatomical diagrams of the human body. Obito watched Rin concentrating on every word her father spoke, while her hand scribbled on her notepad like it had a life of its own. She was a very talented ninja, and with her intelligence, she was capable of succeeding and advancing in her field. Her commitment to being a reliable medical ninja was evident, because even though it takes roughly three years to learn the most critical information and applying them, she still wanted to explore further researches and details that can be useful in certain cases.

He recalled the days when they were under the tutelage of Minato; Kakashi and Obito were usually the ones who went for the offense, but Rin only stood by, observing and formulating strategies rather than attacks. Her reason was valid, because she took an oath that no medical ninja should stand in the front lines. She was meant to conserve her chakra and always be at the ready for healing and treatment.

Obito had been smiling freely the whole time he had been watching her through the window, but as he turned his sight away from her, his smile faded.

His mind flashed an image of the nightmare he had – Rin turning into a beast – and a sinking feeling clawed at his gut.

All this time, the beast within her had been dormant thanks to Minato and Kushina's skills in Sealing Techniques. Rin's status as a jinchuriki in the village had been kept a secret except from him, Kakashi, Minato and Kushina, and Konoha officials.

Things have been stable ever since Minato became a Hokage; there weren't any threats of a new war or any tension among clans.

A soft breeze blew by while Obito gazed up at the sky with a frown as he was lost in his deep thoughts.

Will this peace always be maintained? How long will it be before everything gets disrupted?

Whatever could happen, Obito needs to make sure he has what it takes to fight against it – he needs to make sure that he has what it takes to protect Rin at all costs.

-.x.-

"Can we help you, ma'am?" Two Konoha Police Force guards questioned a black-haired woman dressed in a sleeveless, dark grey yukata who stood outside the entrance of the KMPF headquarters.

"Yes," she nodded with a polite smile. "I was wondering if you knew whether Uchiha Obito is currently available."

"Who's asking?" One of the officers replied, quirking a brow. "We cannot allow the entrance of civilians unless they have a valid reason such as filing a case or issuing a police investigation."

"Ah," her right hand reached up to rub at her left arm as she looked at them sheepishly. "Well, my name is Takeda Kuromi. Unfortunately, I don't have anything to file. You could say that I am a friend of his."

The two officers glanced at each other before looking back at the blue-eyed female and shook their head. "Sorry, we cannot allow you to enter. If you're a friend, then it's either you wait here, or come back some other time."

Her brows furrowed as she tensed up. "What? Can't you at least tell me if he is around? Or what time does he get off work?"

"We do not share such information to those who are not a member of the Police Force." The officer responded sternly.

"But I am his friend!" Kuromi exclaimed, her fists clenching at her sides. "He knows me! He saved my life!"

"Ma'am, we need you to calm down. We made ourselves very clear about the rules."

"But you are not even trying! If you could go inside and tell him that I am out here, then this will be over. I need to see him!" Kuromi glared at them, her hands flying as she spoke in aggravation.

"Ma'am, enough now." Both guards tensed up and glared at her. "The rules are clear."

"That's ridiculous." Kuromi scoffed. "I'm not an enemy. I'm asking for a simple request!"

"We are busy now." The guard spat out. "Leave."

"No, I won't, not until you comply with my request." She crossed her arms and raised her chin.

"Ma'am, do not make us resort to using force. This is the last time we are repeating this, we cannot tell you about his whereabouts unless you're—"

As they spoke, much to Kuromi's delight, Obito exited the doors of the entrance. His modified forehead protector gleamed as the sun's ray hit the metal, and his passive expression shifted to a curious one when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ah! There he is! Obito-san!" Kuromi squealed happily, and the guards turned around to face the Uchiha behind them.

"Hm?" Obito blinked twice as he regarded the raven-haired female. "Kuromi-san?"

"This woman claims that you are a friend of hers, and she insisted upon seeing you." The first guard spoke up, gesturing to Kuromi as she stood there, beaming at the sight of Obito.

"She was very stubborn, too. She wouldn't stop arguing with us about the rules." The other officer said with a frown. "Do you know her?"

Obito nodded at the question in response, and stepped closer to the female. "Yeah, I know her."

Kuromi grinned smugly at the officers, who ignored her. "See?"

"Well then," Obito faced the two guards who stood with their arms crossed and bowed to them. "Thank you for your hard work. I shall take my leave now."

The officers bowed back and resumed their position as Kuromi and Obito walked away from them.

"So, Kuromi-san," Obito started. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you since we last met, so what was all that about?" His brows then furrowed in concern. "Did something happen?"

Kuromi smiled at him brightly and fiddled with her black locks. "Well, it's nothing, really. I just thought that I'd find you here. I thought…well…maybe…"

A rosy blush colored her pale cheeks as she glanced away shyly. "We could…we could be friends?"

'_And maybe more.'_ She thought internally.

Obito smiled at her gently. "So you came all the way here just to start a friendship with me? That's interesting."

She lifted a hand to press her knuckles against her lips as she giggled at him. "Of course, Obito-san! You saved my life. Surely I wasn't going to forget that. You've made me and my family very happy, and for that I am grateful."

Obito felt a blush burn on his cheeks, and he chuckled at her as he shook his head. "There is no need! It's my job, after all."

"I know this is all so sudden, but if you're free, I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with me. We could have some tea and just talk."

"Huh? Me and you? Right now?" Obito blinked at her with a clueless look. This was new. No other female who is a stranger to him – well, kind of a stranger to him, has ever asked him out like that.

Kuromi nodded her head. "Sure!"

If Obito was going to be honest, he really wasn't used to hanging out with anyone other than Rin or Kakashi, and some of his other friends. Not only that, he was going to meet up with Rin in a while.

That didn't mean Kuromi didn't spark a sense of curiosity in him. Sure, he wasn't used to spending time with someone he didn't know so well, but that didn't mean Obito opposed the idea. It did look like she just wanted to be his friend as her way of showing him gratitude for saving her from a traumatic experience.

He then looked at her apologetically, raising both hands up. "Ah, I'm sorry…you see, I am currently going to meet someone right now. So how about next time?"

Kuromi nodded her head happily at the acceptance of Obito, and she giddily walked next to him.

"Then how about tomorrow? In the dango cafe next to Yakiniku Q, let's meet up over there!"

A nervous sweat slid down Obito's temple. What was he supposed to respond to that? He didn't understand why she was very insistent on seeing him, even though there was nothing wrong with it. He has to admit her daring behavior was fascinating.

"I…uh…" A hand lifted to rub at his neck to ease his discomfort, before lowering it and shrugging at her. "Alright. Tomorrow seems good."

"Obito!" A voice called out to the Uchiha, and they both turned to face the source.

It was Rin jogging up to him with an apologetic smile on her face. Her long hair whipped behind her with every step and her hands pressed together as she got closer.

Obito perked up and walked a few steps forward in an attempt to reach her.

Rin's steps slowed as she came face to face with her best friend, and bent down to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry for being late," Rin sighed. "There was an emergency at the hospital."

Obito shook his head and grinned at her. "Don't worry about it, I just finished work."

"Oh, that's good!" Rin beamed, "I—"

She paused in her speech when she saw someone very familiar standing behind Obito, looking back at her curiously. She instantly recognized the woman.

"Ah, hi," Rin bowed in politeness. "I didn't notice you there, I apologize."

Kuromi bowed back and smiled at her lightly. "That's alright. I'm Takeda Kuromi, it's nice to meet you."

"Nohara Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Kuromi looked at Obito and quirked a brow. "Obito-san, pardon me if I am being rude, but is she your girlfriend?"

Rin had to admit that she was unsettled with the sudden question, but before she could say anything, Obito beat her to it.

"Ahaha, no, no. She is not my girlfriend," he chuckled. "She is my very close friend. She is a talented medical-nin who works at Konoha Hospital." He missed the disturbed glint in Rin's hazel orbs as he spoke those words so pliantly. Normally he would be a fumbling mess when someone points out anything that has to do with his feelings for her, but this time, he didn't.

Why didn't he?

And Kuromi's relieved expression wasn't making it any better.

"Ah, that's so cool!" she heard the raven-haired girl speak in a superficial sweet tone. "I'd like to know more, but I have to get going." Kuromi backed away sheepishly. "I'm looking forward to spending time with you. I'll see you tomorrow!" She winked.

Obito nodded at her and waved his hand. "Ah. Likewise. See you!"

Kuromi bowed at the two of them and took off in the opposite direction.

Rin just stood there, blown away by the words she just heard. Her heart felt heavy, and her throat constricted. However, she didn't want to jump into conclusions so suddenly, but if there was one thing she is sure of, it's that the whole interaction was definitely _not_ normal.

'_Spending time together? What? Did they…Could it be…?'_

She couldn't help but face Obito fully and question him.

"Obito, what was all that about? Who is she?" She hoped her voice didn't give away any hint of desperation. Just when she was starting to have feelings for him…

"Well, she's the girl I saved from one of my missions. She seems nice, doesn't she?"

'_Too nice…and very bold.'_

"Yeah, but I mean…" They started to walk as Rin tried to form her questions without sounding too weird. Since when did she have to watch what to say around Obito?

"I mean, what was the whole…spending time together…thing?" Rin cursed herself inwardly at her awkwardness. Her hand came up to clutch on her arm and squeeze it.

"Ah, you see," Obito daftly responded, and a sense of relief washed over Rin. Obito was still unaware of what that girl was up to. As much as Obito had changed and had become a more calm, collected, and an intelligent shinobi, for the first time, Rin was happy that he was still dense.

"Well, it's pretty funny actually. She was arguing with the guards about wanting to see me, and she said that she wanted to be friends."

'_Friends, huh? Really, Obito?' _Rin anticipated the next part of the story.

"She insisted to meet her for tea to talk and stuff, I guess she wants to get to know me better; after I've saved her life and all." He finished with a shrug. "It was really kind of her, so how was I supposed to say no to that?"

"Oh yeah," Rin responded, her eyes darting to the side since she failed to conceal the ineptness in her tone. "Really kind."

Even though Obito was clueless about Kuromi coming on to him, she couldn't deny how much it was getting under her skin. Obito and another girl…spending time together…she hated the thought of that more than anything.

"So, you're seeing her tomorrow?" Rin hated herself for asking that question, but she couldn't help it. She knew all too well how these things start out. Subtle hints of flirtation, masking an unofficial date for a 'friendly hangout', indirect questions to rule out the possibility of the person having a partner or an interest in someone else…well, in Kuromi's case, she was really direct with it.

"Well, yeah, after my duty."Obito said passively, before a wide smile stretched on his lips. Rin's gaze lowered as she felt her insides shake in anguish. He is actually going to see her…they're going to sit alone together, have their tea, and she would try to get closer to him.

Was Rin too late…? Was all her hopes crashing down on her now?

And most importantly…did she have the rights to feel this way? Who was she to stop Obito from meeting new people? Maybe they were just going to be friends! Maybe Obito wouldn't like her back…maybe…maybe…

All the maybes that Rin was trying to tell herself was futile. There was no use in lying to herself. It is glaringly obvious that Kuromi was infatuated with Obito because she sees him as her knight in shining armor.

What more can she do? Rin had just admitted to herself that she feels attracted to him. She had just started to notice her best friend as someone...more than than a friend. It's not like she was going to confess her feelings immediately, especially when even she didn't know what to do about it.

Still…

"Hey, isn't it great how you can impact someone's life like that? Just by leaving something good that they'll always remember you by. It's such a good feeling." Obito pondered.

"Yeah," Rin muttered absentmindedly as she threw herself into her thoughts. "It sure is."

Obito noticed the change in her tone and raised a brow at her.

"Rin, are you okay?"

Rin looked up at him and masked her disappointment with a cheerful tone. She inwardly cursed herself for not being careful about her change in behavior. "Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine!"

Obito pursed his lips. "Alright…you zoned out for a second there."

Rin shook her head and waved off his concerns. "No, don't worry. Really, I'm okay!"

Obito then smiled at her and nodded. "That's good."

Smiling has never felt more painful for Rin.

-.x.-

The excitement in Kuromi's cerulean orbs were evident from the moment he walked in and greeted her with that light smile. Now here she was, sitting across from him as she sipped her tea elegantly while Obito chewed on his tri-colored dango.

Not being with Rin after duty has never felt more strange and unusual for Obito, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't spend the entire time analyzing what on earth he got himself into. He pretty much expected things to move on from the last mission, where she would stay with her family and do the best that she can to be around them, yet here she was, looking for him and was adamant about talking to him – even being his _friend_.

But when he saw the excitement in her eyes, he realized that it was kind of like how the old folks he helped around started to recognize him and got to know him better.

He just didn't expect the same thing from someone young and…well, attractive like her. Any guy could see that she is a beauty.

Hence, so far he came down with the conclusion that there was nothing wrong about basking in the pleasant feeling of being recognized, and Obito simply decided to seize that opportunity. It wasn't a date anyway, so there was nothing wrong.

Absolutely nothing wrong.

"Thank you for coming, Obito-san. You've really made me happy." She said shyly, gazing at him under her fluttered lashes as a pink blush colored her cheeks.

"Ah, you're welcome. I'm happy to be here." He said nonchalantly, flashing her a light smile as he set his empty skewer down.

"I know this was all so random, but you see, I just couldn't forget that day. I mean, one day I was out delivering medicine, and the next thing I knew…" Kuromi lifted a hand to fiddle with her black locks. "I was terrified when I got kidnapped. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it alive. They were really…scary." Her tone lowered as she looked down sadly while her mind replayed that horrifying day.

Obito looked at her sympathetically. She really seemed to be affected by what happened back then. He couldn't blame her, she was just a normal girl going about a normal day until it got disrupted by a bunch of power-hungry criminals.

"I understand," Obito spoke gently, minding his words over the sensitive subject. "I am glad we managed to get you out of there before it was too late. Your parents must have been so worried."

"Yeah," a smile then grew on her lips as she looked at him again, with delightful sparkles gleaming in her bright blue eyes. "My father was so happy when I returned. It's all thanks to you, Obito-san."

Obito felt embarrassment crawl up his back. Well, it's not like he was the only one out there. He didn't understand why she kept making it about him. Sure, he was the one who broke in and saved her so quickly, but there was also his team who took down the rest of the crooks.

He picked up his tea and cleared his throat, then responded with the only best answer he could think of. "As long as you're safe, then that's all that matters." He then took a sip and glanced to the side in an attempt to mask his shyness – he hated to admit this, but he sure sucked when it came to girls and he could only pray that it wasn't obvious.

Little did he know what his answer meant to Kuromi. It only pumped her up more as her smile blossomed into a happy grin.

They spent an hour chitchatting and drinking their tea while sharing dangos, and Obito learned a lot about her. He now knew that she was trained in toxicology and herbal medicine by her father, and that they owned a pharmacy – which explains her delivering medicines, and that her father prohibited her from becoming a shinobi ever since the death of her older brother from a mission.

He did reduce talking about himself so much. His younger self would have probably yacked on until the other person would grab the chance to run away. But he wasn't like that anymore. Obito only mentioned that he grew up with his grandmother before she passed away, and that he was under the tutelage of the Fourth along with Rin and Kakashi, and that his injuries were from the Third Shinobi World War. Why and how he recovered was definitely his secret so he didn't care to even mention them. He didn't even mention that he was an ANBU member, instead he only said he spent his time training until he got into the KMPF, and here he was.

Obito learned the deep value of privacy and the importance of anonymity throughout his time in ANBU. Always speak less and keep your words short.

Yet the mystery only thrilled Kuromi; she didn't even bother prying any further, and she steered him into a conversation about various topics that they debated about, and this only made Obito more comfortable. She seemed like a decent person, and she was also quite intellectual. He liked that in a woman.

However, while Obito was undeniably enjoying his time talking to her, at the back of his mind he was questioning why he felt so disturbed yet empty the more time passed by. He was missing something - it was the certain excitement or thrill that comes when exploring something that tapped onto your curiosity, and he didn't know why he didn't feel it.

Eventually, they decided to call it a day. Obito decided to pay for the snacks (it was his way of being courteous), much to Kuromi's delight and he escorted her out. He also offered to walk her back to her house, which turned out to be a few blocks away, and of course, Kuromi wouldn't resist that.

"Thank you so much for today, Obito-san. I must say, I really enjoyed myself!" Kuromi exclaimed cheerfully.

Obito felt pleased and chuckled at her sheepishly, hoping he doesn't trip over his words. "Same here, Kuromi-san. Thank you for inviting me out! I had a good time."

Kuromi's gaze lowered shyly as she shuffled her feet. "I really would like to do this again."

"Hopefully next time you'll know where to find me so you wouldn't have to get in trouble with the guards." Obito replied jokingly.

Kuromi's eyes narrowed deviously and in a sweet tone she said, "Oh trust me. I'll know where to find you, Obito_-kun ." _

Once he heard those words, something suddenly clicked inside Obito. He watched as she turned around and walked away from him and entered her house, only briefly turning around to wave at him before she disappeared from his view as her door closed.

Any normal man would be giddy and his tongue would stick out like a dog if he ever heard a girl talk to him like that.

But instead, in that very moment, Obito's mind decided to flash an image of Rin.

As he remembered her, the cocktail of emotions he was feeling earlier whirled up inside him like an incoming storm once more.

He felt distraught, empty, and agitated all at the same time, and it wasn't because he didn't enjoy his time with Kuromi – in fact, he had a very pleasant time.

Rather, he now can put a finger onto why he was feeling that way, and it was because…he missed her.

He missed Rin.

-.x.-

Night time draped itself over Konoha. Rin was standing by the railing of a bridge, staring down at her reflection on the crystal clear water. Koi fish were found swimming, their movement sending ripples. Earlier, Rin was in the hospital library, reading scrolls and tomes that her parents have listed down for her to study after her shift. She managed to complete a good amount, before her mind decided to drift off to places that she didn't want to think about.

Sadly, it was about Obito and that girl. Rin had tried to distract herself as much as she can by trying to will her mind to focus on the books before her, but it was really hard, and hence, she needed to step out for fresh air and to clear her mind.

For the first time in a while, she felt like that little girl who was fawning over Kakashi, who occupied her mind day and night as she tried to figure out ways to get his attention. The only difference was that she had more advantage towards him compared to the other girls because they were on the same team. She was able to get closer and get to know him better. However, Kakashi was also very direct about his feelings. Love and infatuation never mattered to him. It was always duty over love.

However, with Obito...he was her best friend ever since their childhood. They were best friends before Kakashi entered the picture. She only saw him as her brother figure while idealizing a whole world of romance with Kakashi, even after she became aware that Obito was in love with her. Rin never really thought about why she never felt attracted to Obito; it was simply because he lacked certain qualities that she found in someone else.

No, she never doubted Obito's abilities and potential. She truly believed in him and his dream to be a Hokage. Obito's perseverance and resilience in training only proved that to her. She loved that about him, and because he had no one else to support him, she was more than happy to be that person.

Still, despite all of that, she didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had, and it was clear that Obito thought the same way. Besides, she already knew everything about him and was more focused on attracting Kakashi's attention rather than spending time with the Uchiha, like she had been doing ever since he returned.

Yet Obito always thought about her, even though he knew she liked someone else. She always came first to him...He was the one who was unrelenting about saving her life during that awful mission that almost costed his life. He was the one who put her first - who put his friends first before any duty.

And years later, he was still doing the same.

It was only expected for her to suddenly develop feelings for him, especially when she started seeing things from a whole new perspective by shedding her old, teenage views. She saw a side of Obito that she didn't think he had before.

A loving, kind, and warm side that engulfed her and made her feel so special and so appreciated just by being in someone's life. He made her feel so loved and wanted - and nothing else feels greater than being wanted by someone.

And then Kuromi came along.

It's funny how she could relate to Kuromi in a way - they were both saved by the same man. One of them was more courageous about pursuing that man though, and it wasn't Rin.

Rin felt like her life suddenly turned into a dark comedy - right when she got over someone who didn't love her back, and developed feelings for the one person whose flames burned for her since the beginning, someone had to swoop in and try to snatch him away. Karma was biting her in the ass for her selfishness.

Her fists gripped on the railing, and she bit her lip. Obito was surely out with that girl, and anything could have happened between them. Her heart felt heavy as the thoughts were raging in her mind. Maybe Obito realized that he would rather be with someone who recognized him like that and he decided to take his chances with Kuromi. Maybe Obito could no longer stand her and decided to spend more time with that woman. Maybe that woman managed to seduce -

Rin instantly shut her eyes tight and shook her head. _'No, stop it. You're overthinking! This is getting out of hand! Why am I acting like this?!'_

She heaved out a heavy sigh and gazed up at the bright, full moon. She was acting as if she didn't know him. She should know Obito better than that; but that doesn't mean nothing could happen.

Seeing him right now would make her feel better. She just wanted to talk to him, and walk beside him - just being with him made her feel good. If only he was here right now...

"Rin?" A low, astonished voice called out behind her, startling her. She let out a loud gasp and whipped around-

To see the one man who had been occupying her mind this whole time.

"O-Obito! You scared me!"

Obito chuckled and raised his hands up apologetically. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you, but I also didn't expect to find you here."

Once Rin had calmed down, her hazel orbs gazed at the Uchiha who stood before her, taking in his features. He had his modified forehead protector removed, which indicated that he had finished his duty. His black hair fell over his forehead in a fringe, and his hands were in his pocket. His stare was gentle on her, and she could see delight shine in his eye, and she felt a sense of warmth and joy course through her. She loved it when he look at her like that.

She also noticed his build; wide shoulders and a lean, fit upper body, his uniform only accentuating his masculine appearance, all with his facial scars that made him look so manly and handsome.

Her heart raced at the acknowledgment, and suddenly she felt so shy that she had to avert her gaze to the side as a blush colored her cheeks.

"Ah, yeah. I was just out...you know, I thought I'd take a walk after all that studying." She said casually, and her hand lifted to tuck a strand of her long hair behind her ear. "What about you?"

Obito shrugged and replied, "I just finished my patrol duty. I was on my way home until I found you."

"O-oh..Well, um, I wouldn't want to keep you long. You should go on your way." She smiled at him nervously, and she didn't know why she felt like that. She never felt anxious in front of Obito before. She never felt like she had to choose her words carefully around him, or pray that she didn't sound like an idiot. It all started to happen after the realization that she liked him, and all of a sudden she was shy around him - as though he could read her mind.

"Nah." Obito walked forward and placed his elbows on the railing, leaning over it. "Why would I do that?"

Rin's breath hitched, and she cleared her throat. She threw her hands behind her back and stood right next to him, trying to appear as casual as ever. She knew Obito wasn't stupid enough to notice any change in her behavior. She'll be damned if he begins questioning if there was something wrong with her, when she wasn't even ready to deal with her feelings for him that were already overwhelming her.

"I mean, don't you have something to do back home?"

Obito shook his head. "Nope. Even if I did, it could wait. Why would I choose that over being right here with you?"

_'Oh, Obito...'_ Rin thought, feeling her heart flutter at his words.

"My, my." Rin giggled and shook her head. "You're so silly."

Obito only chuckled at her and turned his attention to the starry sky.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Rin followed his gaze and smiled at the sight before her. "Yeah, it is."

Obito then smirked and looked at her fully. "But you know what's even better?"

Rin blinked at him a few times with a clueless look. "H-huh?"

She felt a hand gently grab onto her wrist, and the next thing she knew, she was following after Obito, the two of them turning the corner as they dashed along the street.

"O-Obito!" She called out as she tried to keep up; and his hand slid from her wrist to her hand, and she felt electricity stream into her. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me; I promise you'll like it!"

They were now leaping over houses and buildings to hasten their speed in order to get to the destination that Obito wanted to take her to. Rin had no clue about what was going on in his mind, but she also trusted Obito and she felt that same rush of excitement he had as she anticipated where he wanted to go.

They ended up facing the Hokage Mansion, pausing for a little while. Rin quirked a brow at Obito, who was only staring forward, and she asked him, "This is the place?"

"We're close. Are you ready?"

Before Rin could answer, once more, she felt him hold her hand, and they dashed forward together, leaping onto the roof of the Hokage Mansion, and throwing themselves into a sea of trees. Rin struggled to keep up with Obito, who is involuntarily faster than her as they moved from one branch to the next. She had every urge to question where they were going further as the only thing she could see was just trees upon trees, but instead she only decided to follow him compliantly.

Eventually, the sight before her cleared and she was facing a rocky surface, and she only found herself moving upwards, jumping where Obito was going until they were on a somewhat flat ground where they could walk properly. She realized that they were standing on top of the Fourth's head - or rather, his hair that was jutting outward.

Rin watched Obito stand a few feet away, staring forward. She moved to stand next to him and the sight before knocked every breath out of her lungs.

This was by far the most magnificent view of Konoha that she's ever seen. She could see the whole expansion of the Land of Fire - every mountain, every river, every building that had golden lights glowing like festival lanterns floating in the air, the beautiful forests that were spread out across the land, concealing the beautiful village that she was born and raised in. The moon was shining so radiantly above them and she felt like she could stretch out and touch it, or even gather some of the beautiful twinkling stars that were scattered in a constellation. A gentle and fresh breeze kissed her, brushing over her long chocolate brown hair like soft fingers.

Obito was right. She had never felt more relaxed in her life - like all her worries were taken away by the wind.

"Obito...this is amazing.." She whispered in bewilderment, sitting down and stretching her legs forward. She could only imagine how Konoha would look like during the day.

"Isn't it?" The whole time, Obito was staring at her and observing all the emotions that shone in Rin's eyes. He also followed her and sat down next to her, with one leg stretched out while the other was bent, and he rested his elbow on top of it.

"How did you..." Rin didn't continue her question since Obito answered for her as he looked upon the village.

"Everyday since I was a kid, I would be staring up at these faces, imagining my face sculpted right here. And ever since I came back, I would climb up here to look at Konoha, and allow myself to get in touch with the land that I grew up in. The land that I thought I'd never see again. It was my escape from all the problems that I was facing, such as the anxiety about my physical health and the Uchiha clan's resentment towards me." Rin's heart squeezed as she listened to him intently. She hated how he had to face all the bitterness from his clan when he returned, as if he didn't have enough going on. But Obito was so brave that he only persevered through it all, and she had never felt more proud of him.

"Standing here," he continued. "I would picture myself as the Hokage, watching over the village as its protector. The village would be my family. Everyone would love me, admire me, and they would feel safe just by knowing that I was right here to shield everyone from harm. My only wish is that all my hard work will make my dreams come true."

"Obito..." Rin whispered, and Obito looked back at her. His eyes widened when he felt Rin scoot closer to him, pressing her side against his as she rested her head on his shoulder. Rin could feel his shock, because she was also surprised with herself, but in this very moment, she didn't want to think about anything and would rather engulf herself in the warmth and intimacy that emitted between them. Her mind was clear; the cloud of worries and unpleasant thoughts dissipated. All that was left was a very tender moment that would be imprinted in their hearts.

"You are truly an amazing person," Rin said softly as a genuine smile stretched on her lips. "And I know that your wish will come true. I will always be right here, watching you every step of the way until you become the Hokage that you've always wanted to be."

"Rin..." Obito was at a loss of words, and he felt his throat grow tight with emotion, and his heart was drumming so fast it might as well fall out of his chest.

Rin's smile only brightened and she had a pink blush glow on her cheeks.

"Thank you..." Obito whispered, watching Rin's eyes close in content.

-.x.-

...To Be Continued...

-.x.-

Author's Notes:

Phew! Omg this took forever to write! I've been taking things out and putting things in every now and then and trying to figure out how this chapter will allow the story to move onto where I want it to go.

I am so sorry again for the delay! I hope that everyone is doing okay since recent events have only been more stressful lately. I hope that you all are taking care out there!

Anyways; I REALLY hope you all would be satisfied with this chapter. This is the longest that I've written! And I couldn't resist the drama with Kuromi, hehe. What is a romance story without someone to stir up a little bit of drama, huh?

I did the best I could to not let things be rushed here, but now Rin has moved passed the whole 'he is just a friend' thing, and sees Obito as more. Finally, huh? I sure hope nothing was out of character, though.

Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! I will do the best I can to not delay the next chapter. ;)

To those who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm really happy you are all enjoying this story. Stay tuned!


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - TO BE DELETED**

_**Hello everyone! I am writing this update as a message for everyone who are reading this story and waiting for the next chapter. **_

_**First of all, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I AM SO TOUCHED! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MOTIVATING IT IS TO READ THE REVIEWS - THEY LITERALLY GIVE ME THAT PUSH I NEED TO JUST CONTINUE WRITING THE STORY AND FILL IN THE GAP WITH MORE OBIRIN!**_

_**SECONDLY...**_

_**I truly, with all my heart, TRULY apologize for the big delay that happened.. I've been dealing with so much stress lately. I had to move to a new apartment and deal with my college courses which took a big toll on me since we consistently had so much assignments and exams to do..not to mention recent events have not been helping with the stress. **_

_**BUT! I want you all to rest assured that this story will continue until I reach the last chapter. I DO NOT plan on abandoning it! ;) I am still working on the next chapter and hopefully I shall upload it and work on this story once I am done and I have all the free time I need - which will be very soon.**_

_**Please don't worry! And hopefully once I'm done with Incandescence, I'll be working on more fics to fill in the gap. **_

**_I truly miss this story and I miss writing and plotting the next chapters.. I truly thank everyone for their excitement and reviews. I am so happy you all are enjoying this story. I am doing the best I can to stay in-character while developing the plot gradually. It's a real challenge but it's also very exciting!_**

I will be deleting this page once it's time to post the next chapter. Please stay tuned everyone, and stay safe and have an awesome day!

-silverdagger45


End file.
